Fuis-moi je te suis, suis-moi je te fuis
by Paawelll
Summary: Eren voit sa vie chamboulée lorsque sa mère meurt d'un cancer, il déménage donc dans une nouvelle vie loin de ses amis tandis que son père sombre dans l'alcoolisme. Il change lycée et va retrouver une ancienne amie, mais pas que...
1. Chapter 1

_Yop ! Je sais que personne ne lit jamais ce que met un auteur au début, enfin, en tout cas, c'est mon cas ^^. Bref ! Pour ceux qui continuent de lire ça, petites lignes pour m'excuser d'avance, ce n'est pas le genre d'histoire que j'écris habituellement, les histoires d'amour et tout ça, je suis pas très douée, disons juste que j'avais envie de changer de registre pour une fois, alors excusez moi d'avance si l'histoire est vraiment mal écrite, s'il y a des fautes ou encore si l'histoire est absolument plate. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser si l'histoire n'a pas de fin, ce genre de choses m'arrivent assez régulièrement et puis je fais vraiment ça pour m'entraîner sur d'autres registres, ça fait beaucoup d'excuses, je sais, alors je m'excuse pour toutes ces excuses ! Enfin bref, j'espère quand même que vous aurez une bonne lecture !_

Un enterrement. Rien de plus morose. Rien de plus vide. Eren observait chaque mouvement de tous comme s'il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. Comme si, malgré que l'on enterrait sa mère six pieds sous terre, il n'y croyait toujours pas. Il espérait encore se réveiller d'un cauchemar sans fin, mais non. Elle était morte, là, où son corps passerait l'éternité jusqu'à disparaître dans un cercueil qui se dégraderait lui aussi avec le temps.

Il s'y était préparé, à sa mort, il le savait depuis qu'on leur avait annoncé il y a de cela six mois cette maladie. Ce cancer, cette tumeur qui la rongeait, qui la faisait souffrir, qui détruisait leur famille petit à petit.

Il avait 15 ans, dans une semaine, il en aurait 16. Tous ceux qui étaient là, ce n'était que des imposteurs pour la plupart, aucun ne connaissait réellement sa génitrice. Ils étaient juste ici par acquis de conscience. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et ils osaient le regarder, lui et son père, en marmonnant leurs condoléances qui ne servaient à rien hormis leur rappeler ce foutu décès.

Et puis, surtout, il n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Comme s'il n'avait plus de larmes, comme s'il les avait toutes usées lorsqu'elle était en vie.

Vide. C'était tout ce qu'il ressentait, du vide. Son père à sa gauche pleurait à chaudes larmes, il était inconsolable. Mais lui, Eren Jäger restait de marbre, ses pupilles vertes fixant un point dans l'espace. Il ne s'aperçut même pas du temps qui avait pu passer, comme s'il était déconnecté. C'est lorsque que Mikasa déposa une main sur son épaule qu'il tourna la tête vers elle comme un automate.

-C'est fini Eren... Ton père t'attend dans la voiture... dit-elle d'une voix douce qui se voulait réconfortante. Il hocha la tête en se retournant, toujours dans sa démarche de robot alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le cimetière, laissant Armin et Mikasa le regarder s'éloigner avec peine. Seul le vent se faisait entendre, comme si le jeune homme était devenu un fantôme.

C'était fini, réellement fini.

Nouvelle vie, nouvelle maison, nouveau lycée. Son père et lui avaient emménagé chez leur tante qui vivait seule le temps de quitter cette ville qui ne leur rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs et de se trouver un nouveau logement.

Quand au lycée, Eren avait tout simplement été inscrit dans un nouveau en vitesse en plein milieu du mois de novembre. Mais il s'en fichait, ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait le plus ses pensées. Il avait été convenu qu'il irait dans un internat afin de ne pas encombrer sa pauvre tante et ses chats. Elle avait énormément de chats.

Ses amis lui manquaient, c'était inévitable, seulement, il n'était plus à une peine près. Et puis, il se sentait déjà seul en leur présence.

En seulement quelques jours, son père avait décidé de tout quitter, si bien que le jour où Eren rentrait dans son nouveau lycée, il avait tout pile 16 ans. Une semaine était passée depuis l'enterrement. Il passerait son anniversaire avec une bande de dégénérés dont il ne connaissait rien, dans un endroit dont il ne connaissait rien. Joyeux anniversaire Eren, et surtout n'oublies pas faire un vœu avant de souffler tes bougies. C'était tellement ironique à quel point la vie pouvait vous détruire en si peu de temps. Et pourtant, il ne le savait pas encore, mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Il se préparait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son paternel pour son premier jour. Sa valise qui l'attendait dans le coin prête à partir en territoire inconnu. Il ne voulait pas faire d'effort pour s'habiller alors il mit simplement un sweat-shirt noir, un jean délavé et des converses vieilles comme le monde.

L'avantage dans ce nouveau lycée, c'est que l'uniforme n'existait pas, contrairement à son ancien qui était plutôt strict. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il observa son reflet. Minable, il y avait pas à dire. Ses cheveux bruns avaient un aspect décoiffé mais il appréciait, ses yeux verts émeraudes étaient tellement fatigués qu'il avait d'énormes cernes noires, son teint était pâle, il avait franchement l'air d'un camé du coin. Il soupira, puis, prit son sac de cours et sa valise avant de disparaître en saluant brièvement tout le petit monde qui était encore endormi.

-Dégages Antonio, tu me bouches le passage, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en poussant doucement le chat qui se collait à lui.

Ça y est. Il démarrait une nouvelle vie contre son gré. Il jura intérieurement puis mit ses écouteurs et lança sa playlist de musique. Rien de mieux que du AC-DC pour vous réveiller le matin, même si cela ne marchait pas trop. Les insomnies le tuaient sérieusement.

Il monta le son à fond quand il vit d'autres personnes attendre à l'arrêt de bus, certainement des lycéens aussi, certainement de son lycée, aussi à en juger par le regard que lui lançaient la plupart des gens, ou alors il avait vraiment l'air d'un drogué.

C'est en écoutant Highway to Hell qu'il entra dans le bus, cette journée était décidément ironique et s'il n'avait pas été le protagoniste de cette histoire, il aurait sûrement rigolé.

Il s'assit parmi les nombreux passagers après avoir prit soin de payer son ticket de bus. Il devait sincèrement se faire une carte de bus, quelle plaie de payer sans arrêt un ticket. Puis, prit soin également de s'asseoir le plus loin possible des autres.

Au passage, il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone et lut qu'il avait deux messages, nul doute des personnes concernées :

 **De Mikasa :** Salut, bon anniversaire ! Tout se passe bien à Trost ?

 **De Armin :** Bon anniversaire !Prêts pour ta première journée de cours ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, décidément ses deux-là n'en finiraient jamais de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il rédigea un message groupé à leur encontre pour le dire que tout était OK puis verrouilla son téléphone pour observer la route qui passait. Trost était vraiment triste comme ville, mais bon, au moins il se fondait dans la masse. Shiganshina avait le mérite d'être une ville avec plein de couleurs et d'animations. Il se mit à sourire à cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais voulu partir lui, c'était son père, rien que lui qui avait décidé.

Le bus s'arrêta à un nouvel arrêt et fit entrer trois autres personnes, des lycéens également en vu de leur sac de cours. Il jeta un œil à la première personne qui s'était assise à quelques mètres de lui et qui avait jugé bon de poser son regard sur lui également.

C'était un adolescent qui avait l'air plus âgé que lui, il avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux gris et un regard d'acier. Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur sa personne puisque le bus venait d'arriver à son arrêt. Il descendit donc en roulant les yeux, vraiment pas très enchanté d'être ici. D'autres jeunes descendirent également, ainsi que celui qu'Eren avait observé. Mais il préférait ne pas trop se faire remarquer, il voulait juste étudier, avoir son diplôme et se barrer de cet enfer. Il prit la direction de la scolarité pendant que des élèves le scrutaient en marmonnant que c'était un nouveau.

Sa traversée du couloir fut assez éprouvante puisqu'il entendait ce que chaque personne disait. Forcément qu'il allait attirer l'attention, il était nouveau.

-Il est plutôt mignon, rigolaient certaines filles.

-Je suis sûr que c'est un drogué, tu as vu ses cernes et ses yeux rouges ? disaient d'autres.

Génial, alors on lui avait déjà collé l'étiquette du beau gosse junkie. C'était vraiment sa chance. Il déposa d'abord sa valise dans le local des bureaux des surveillants avant de partir à la recherche de la scolarité.

Il finit par la trouver vers la salle des professeurs, au moins, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide.

-Entrez, fit une voix hautaine.

Toutes les scolarités étaient connues pour être en retard au niveau de l'administration et pour détester ceux qui venaient toquer à leurs bureaux brisant leur pause bien paisible.

-Je suis nouveau, je viens pour chercher mon emploi du temps et pour vous rendre mon dossier complet, dit-il en tendant les papiers nécessaires.

-Tu es en première 2C, répondit la femme à travers ses lunettes en lui tendant son emploi du temps.

En sortant il y jeta un coup d'œil, salle 103i. Bon, c'est parti pour se perdre, maudit-il intérieurement. Il déambula dans le couloir quand une voix féminine l'interpella et lui agrippa le bras pour ne pas le perdre.

-Hey ! Toi ! Attends ! Tu es le nouveau c'est ça ? S'exclama une rouquine plutôt mignonne qui souriait à pleine dent.

-Eren et tu es ? Demanda-t-il à son tour tandis qu'il n'aimait pas ce contact si soudain.

-Petra Ralle ! Je t'ai aperçu dans le bus, j'ai direct su que c'était toi le petit nouveau ! Rigola celle-ci en lui tendant sa main.

-Je ne savais pas que ma présence avait déjà été annoncé... répondit Eren sceptique en serrant sa main.

-Tu es dans ma classe, normal ! Aller, suis-moi on va en maths !

Il fut tiré par le bras et emmené devant la salle alors que personne n'y était déjà. Ils attendirent devant tandis que la jeune fille qui était sympathique lui parlait du lycée. Eren devait certes se l'avouer, c'était agréable de discuter avec elle. Elle lui rappelait ses amis, et même s'il était de mauvaise humeur, il trouvait plutôt sympa ce moment. Il réussit même à rire un peu avec cette Petra. C'était un bon début.

Il faut préciser qu'Eren était tout sauf quelqu'un d'associable, il aimait discuter avec les gens, apprendre à les connaître, en temps normal. Seulement là, il avait juste besoin de solitude pour faire le point dans sa tête.

Les couloirs commencèrent à se remplir petit à petit et leur prof de maths arriva, une polaire violette et un sac à dos rose à donner des migraines. D'ailleurs, les maths lui donnaient des migraines, les formules le hantaient depuis sa tendre enfance. Il avait déjà une idée de comment aller se dérouler le cours : à dessiner.

-Tu viens Eren ? Demanda Petra qui l'invitait à s'asseoir vers ses amis d'une main, seulement, il n'avait pas trop envie de s'asseoir vers eux quand il vit que le gars aux cheveux noirs du bus était dans son groupe de pote. Il déclina gentiment son invitation et lui répondit alors qu'elle le rejoindrait à la pause de 9h.

Il s'installa dans son coin, au fond, prêt de la fenêtre pour profiter de la chaleur du soleil quand la prof l'appela le faisant sortir de sa rêverie. Il se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient figés sur lui et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Super, tout le monde l'avait vu maintenant.

-Oui ?

-Venez au tableau vous présenter, incita la prof qui pensait qu'elle agissait pour son bien.

Il se leva alors méfiant ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, déjà parce que c'était une première pour lui, et ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait rien dire, justement.

-Je m'appelle Eren, commença-t-il avant de ne pas trop quoi savoir rajouter. Un blanc s'installa et un échange de regard entre lui et la classe entière régnait.

Finalement, Petra leva la main pour lui poser une question, heureusement, elle venait de lui sauver la vie.

-Tu viens d'où ? Demanda-t-elle avec sa voix guillerette, même si elle le savait déjà. Elle agissait juste pour le sortir de l'embarras.

-Shiganshina, répondit Eren un peu plus confiant devant toutes ces paires d'yeux.

Un murmure parcourut la salle, il fallait s'en douter. Shiganshina et son lycée étaient plutôt réputés pour être la crème des crèmes. Il regarda la prof qui l'invita à se rasseoir et un poids s'ôta de ses épaules. Beau gosse junkie et plein aux as, voilà pour quoi il allait passer maintenant. Il avait envie de rire, il était tout sauf ça. Il avait oublier d'omettre que même s'il venait d'un lycée réputé, il vivait dans un quartier banale presque pauvre.

Mais quand on parlait de Shiganshina, on pensait bien évidemment à la beauté, le luxe, grâce à ses quartiers riches, mais cela ne représentait que un dixième de la population.

Il sortit alors son cahier de dessin et se mit à gribouiller des ébauches, ça lui passerait le temps, et ça lui passait tellement bien le temps qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte de la pause et qu'il sursauta quand Petra s'assit à côté de lui, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

-Eh bah dis donc ! Sacré présentation toi ! « Je m'appelle Eren », imita celle-ci faussement ce qui arracha un sourire au concerné.

-Tu voulais que je dise quoi, j'avais rien de plus à dire ! Se défendit le jeune homme en levant les mains au ciel.

-S'il te plaît, j'ai pas envie de me coltiner à un Livaï numéro 2 ! taquina Petra en lui poussant l'épaule.

-Livaï ? Demanda Eren en fronçant les sourcils qui ne connaissait pas ce type.

-Le petit aux cheveux noirs là-bas, répondit la lycéenne en lui indiquant le jeune homme du bus.

-Un souci rouquine ? Rétorqua le concerné en la défiant du regard. Sa voix donna envie de frissonner à Eren, elle était grave, belle mais grave et surtout très autoritaire et très froide.

-T'es vraiment susceptible Lili ! Renchérit la rousse tandis que son ami roulait les yeux et que le blond à côté se retenait de rire.

Puis le cours reprit, Eren continua ses dessins tranquillement et finit par s'endormir de fatigue. Le sommeil le trouvait vraiment quand il ne fallait pas. Heureusement pour lui, la prof ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte et il dormit jusqu'à la fin du cours avant de se sentir secoué brusquement ce qui le réveilla en sursaut. Par peur et par réflexe il faillit retourner le bras de la personne mais se stoppa directement se disant qu'il s'agissait de Petra.

Mais ce n'était pas elle, loin de là. Il lâcha immédiatement le poignet de la personne en fronçant les sourcils. Que lui voulait-il ?

-Tu sais faut dormir la nuit gamin, s'exprima Livaï froidement en le jaugeant du regard.

Eren réalisa difficilement qu'il tombait de fatigue à présent. Il remercia d'un murmure Livaï pour l'avoir réveillé et rangea ses affaires, fermant rapidement son cahier à dessin pour ne pas que l'autre lycéen ne puisse les voir. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, le garçon aux cheveux noirs avaient déjà eu le temps de distinguer quelques traits de crayon, mais pas suffisamment pour voir ce qu'il avait dessiné. Il ne releva pas et attendit le nouveau qui essayait de prendre des distances avec toutes formes de population.

-Petra m'a demandé de te conduire au prochain cours vu qu'on a le même, dit-il d'un air détaché en prenant soin d'observer du coin de l'œil le nouveau.

-Oh merci, eh bien... C'est gentil, répondit Eren avec un semblant de sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

-Tss, c'est pas par gentillesse que je le fais mais plutôt parce qu'elle me l'a demandé... répondit Livaï avec un ton méprisant ce qui refroidit immédiatement Eren pour engager toute conversation.

Il prit un peu d'avance pour s'éloigner de lui qui le mettait mal à l'aise seulement, il fut une nouvelle fois tiré par le bras et se crispa encore face à un nouveau contact. Qu'est-ce-qu'il détestait qu'on le touche.

-C'est par là morveux.

Il soupira presque de soulagement quand il vit qu'ils furent devant la salle et que Livaï partait en direction d'une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux tout aussi noirs, elle était d'une beauté naturelle effrayante. Décidément, Petra et lui étaient bien différents, il se demandait sincèrement comment les deux pouvaient être amis.

Eren, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, observa les autres autour de lui qui ne semblaient plus prêter attention à lui, tant mieux. Et puis son regard vint se poser à nouveau vers cette fille mystérieuse, quand il y regardait de plus près, c'est vrai qu'elle avait un air froid, presque méchant, au final pour le brun, cela faisait plus sens que Livaï traîne avec elle qu'avec Petra.

Le cours de littérature anglaise fut plus intéressant pour Eren qui ne dessina pas, ni ne s'endormit.

Encore installé au fond vers la fenêtre, il sentait les regards insistants d'une personne à sa droite. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il revit la fille aux cheveux noirs qui le fixait avec étrangeté. Encore une fois, Eren ne comprit pas une telle réaction et lui lança un bref sourire avant de s'en retourner aux cours.

Il profita de la pause pour regarder son emploi du temps, c'est avec soulagement qu'il vit qu'il n'avait pas cours cet après-midi. Il quitterait cet enfer, enfin ! Il n'avait que cette hâte. Même si ce n'était que provisoire.

Quand le cours fut fini, il rangea ses affaires et se dépêcha de partir en vitesse quand la fille l'appela ramenant son attention.

-Eh ! Tu manges avec nous ? C'est Petra qui demande !

Eren ne savait pas s'il acceptait ou non, Livaï le mettait assez mal-à-l'aise et bien qu'il apprécie Petra il n'avait pas trop envie de fréquenter du monde en ce moment. Il déclina donc l'invitation en s'excusant prétextant qu'il devait aller à l'internat pour y déposer ses affaires.

Elle lui hocha la tête comme pour le saluer et Livaï roula les yeux avant de prendre son sac et de disparaître comme le faisait Eren.

C'est ainsi que se passa sa première journée de cours, horriblement longue pour seulement 4h. Il reprit sa valise et s'en alla dans sa chambre dont il avait déjà les clés.

Il trouva facilement l'internat, il présenta sa carte et eut l'autorisation de rentrer. Une véritable prison, voilà à quoi cela ressemblait. Tout était gris et les bâtiments tombaient en ruine. Il entra dans son bâtiment d'un pas traînant avant d'arriver devant sa porte et d'y insérer la clé.

Quand la porte fut ouverte, il fut soulagé de voir qu'il était seul. La solitude, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. L'espace était très petit mais c'était bien suffisant pour lui. Deux lits se présentaient, il devait certainement s'agir du bâtiment le plus ancien, aucun doute. Il rangea le peu d'affaires qu'il avait puis fit un tour dans sa petite salle de bain en regardant son reflet. Ouais, il avait vraiment l'air de se droguer, y avait pas à dire.

Il passa de l'eau sur son visage pour essayer de lui donner des couleurs mais non, ça ne suffisait pas.

Il partit pour ranger sa valise dans son armoire quand il oublia avec horreur quelque chose. Il se précipita pour l'ouvrir et prit dans un des compartiments une photo. C'était sa mère, son père et lui, quand ils étaient tous réunis, tous heureux. Ses jambes fléchirent de faiblesse et il s'assit par terre en appuyant la tête contre le mur.

-Joyeux anniversaire Eren, fais un vœu... murmura-t-il en entendant la voix de sa mère dans sa tête. Il était réellement exténué et honteux de ne pas réussir à pleurer pour la mort de sa génitrice. Il se trouvait sincèrement monstrueux, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais.

-Livaï, tu m'écoutes ?! Soupira Petra en agitant sa fourchette devant lui pour obtenir son attention.

Nuska rigola en lui envoyant une pichenette qu'il dégagea d'un geste brusque.

-Il peut pas t'écouter, il est trop occupé à penser au beau cul du ptit nouveau...

Petra et elle rigolèrent à l'unisson tandis que Livaï les dévisagea avant de leur répondre.

-Comme si j'allais m'intéresser à un morveux pareil...

-Tu sais que c'est pas comme ça que tu vas l'attirer dans ton filet, tu l'as fait fuir... nota la jeune rousse tandis que Nuska acquiesça du regard.

-Il est où Erwin d'abord ? Tenta-t-il de changer de sujet en soufflant.

-Rentré chez son père ! Répondit Petra en saluant Winry au loin d'une main.

Livaï ne comprenait pas pourquoi Petra et Nuska faisaient une fixette sur ce garçon. Et puis, ce type n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se faire des amis non plus. Il était distant, et absent. Surtout absent. Et puis, il avait une de ses allures, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans le bus il avait pensé que c'était un drogué du coin. En plus, il venait d'un endroit réputé, il ne jouait clairement pas dans la même cour.

C'est sur cette note que la conversation continuait, Livaï ne parlait pas beaucoup, il écoutait juste. A vrai dire, il n'était pas spécialement bavard. Et puis, il allait retourner aux dortoirs, pour son plus grand malheur. Cet endroit était vraiment la merde.


	2. Chapter 2

Le cri du diable, c'était la seule chose qui venait en tête à Eren quand il entendit son réveil sonner brutalement. Il l'éteignit persuader que ses voisins l'aient entendu également avant de se replonger dans son coussin prêt à se rendormir. Il n'était vraiment pas matinal.

Il poussa un dernier râle avant de se lever, il n'avait dormi que deux heures cette nuit. Ça tombait bien, il avait deux heures de maths, il pourrait faire une sieste. Il marcha encore endormi, semblable à un zombie pour se préparer à affronter une nouvelle journée.

Il eut au moins l'espoir que l'eau froide de la douche le réveille, mais non. Il faut préciser quand le chauffe-eau de cet immeuble était fichu, alors aucune eau chaude ne sortait d'aucun robinet. Il traîna la savate même pour s'habiller, à ce rythme-là, il allait à tous les coups louper le petit déjeuner. Inutile de préciser que ses cernes étaient toujours présentes et faisaient désormais partie intégrante de son visage.

Bon, aujourd'hui, il opta pour les mêmes habits. Il n'en avait pas dix milles et ceux de la veille étaient propres. Et puis merde quoi, ce sweat-shirt était vraiment confortable. Eren avait la sensation d'être dans une couette dedans.

Une fois fini, il descendit au réfectoire, il était 7h15, pile à l'heure malgré sa lenteur. Il n'avait aucunement faim, alors il opta pour un café et un croissant. Peut-être que le café le garderait éveillé jusqu'à 10h au moins.

Il n'y avait pratiquement personne à cette heure-là, aussi, il en profita pour prendre son temps. Le lycée n'était qu'à cinq minutes de marche, il fallait juste traverser la rue principale. Il buvait tranquillement en regardant son portable, il répondait aux messages que ses amis lui avaient envoyé.

Leur conversation messenger bouillonnait de messages, c'était limite du spam tellement ses idiots avaient envoyé de messages. Il les lisait au fur et à mesure, mais il devait avouer que certains étaient marrants.

 **De Connie :** Eren, Jean s'ennuie de vos disputes, insultes-le pour qu'il passe une bonne nuit.

 **De Jean :** Je t'emmerde Connie. De toutes manières, je bats Eren directement au combat.

 **De Armin :** N'en sois pas si sûr, tu sais très bien comment il peut être obstiné quand il le veut...

 **De Mikasa :** Touches un de ces cheveux et je te tranche en rondelle.

 **De Sacha :** Des rondelles de quoi ? J'ai faiiiiiim...

 **De Connie :** Des rondelles de Jean sur son lit de caviar.

 **De Sacha :** Bark ! Je retire en fait...

 **De Jean :** Fermez-là ! Je suis sûr que je serais très bon en rondelles.

 **De Eren :** Je préfère encore manger des insectes que toi, ne le prends pas mal.

Il rédigea sa réponse en se retenant de rire, ses amis savaient vraiment quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. Il devait dire qu'il était plutôt chanceux de ce côté-là. Ils lui manquaient définitivement. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était d'être en vacance pour les revoir, au moins une fois.

Il regarda l'heure avant de faire les gros yeux, 7h30 il avait passé 15 minutes sur son portable sans s'en rendre compte. Des internes commençaient déjà à venir dans le self. Il but son café d'une traite avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de croiser Livaï dans le couloir qui revenait lui aussi du self. Comme si l'univers faisait en sortes qu'ils se rencontrent perpétuellement, c'était à s'arracher les cheveux, comme s'il était le personnage principal d'une fanfiction.

-Gamin, le prends pas mal mais t'as vraiment une sale gueule, tu devrais sérieusement penser à dormir, dit-il comme simple salutation.

Eren ne chercha même pas à rétorquer trop fatigué et surtout qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher cette journée. Il en avait vraiment marre de ressasser des idées noires. Et puis, il préférait répondre à Jean, cette tête d'équidé était bien plus drôle énervée.

-Salut à toi aussi Livaï, répondit Eren avant de disparaître dans sa chambre au plus vite pour se brosser les dents et s'apprêter à partir.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de se retrouver en bas de la rue. Il checka son portable, 7h40. Au moins, il ne sera pas en retard. Il sortit ses écouteurs quand il entendit encore une fois cette même voix lasse qui le faisait frissonner.

-Encore toi morveux... soupira Livaï en le fixant dans les yeux.

Ouais, décidément ce type faisait froid dans le dos. Il avait tout sauf l'air d'un gars sympathique avec qui on pouvait faire copain copain.

-Je te rappelle qu'on vit dans le même établissement, au même étage. C'est pas la dernière fois que tu me croiseras, répondit Eren en roulant les yeux. Puis, le jeune homme remarqua que le lycéen ne le suivait pas en direction du lycée. Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

-J'attends quelqu'un, répondit-il en comprenant instinctivement la question qu'il allait lui poser.

Eren haussa les épaules puis à peine eut-il fait un pas de plus qu'une voix hurla son nom. Cette voix... Non... Cette voix ? Ici ? Dans cet établissement ? Il crut rêver mais quand il se retourna, elle était bien là. De l'autre côté de la route. Tout aussi surprise que lui.

-Eren Jäger ? Bordel de merde alors ! Hurla Mika en rigolant à pleine gorge alors que cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de Livaï de ne pas comprendre la situation. Il regardait les deux adolescents tour à tour se demandant comment lui connaissait sa meilleure amie.

-Mika Milkovitch ? S'exclama Eren tout aussi surpris. La jeune femme avait clairement changé, ses cheveux n'étaient plus brun mais gris, toujours aussi beaux et toujours aussi longs. Elle avait grandi, paraissait toujours aussi sportive, mais une chose n'avait pas changé, ses yeux. Toujours aussi violets, aussi sincères, malicieux et honnêtes. Un poids s'ôta de ses épaules d'un coup, revoir sa vieille amie lui fit chaud au cœur et une ombre de sourire traversa son visage.

La concernée s'approcha en compagnie de Livaï qui ne comprenait toujours pas la situation, même si son regard restait toujours le même, un regard de pierre.

-Merde alors Jäger... Je t'aurais presque pas reconnu... soupira celle-ci épatée, T'es devenu plutôt canon si on enlève cette tête de zombie ! Rigola-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Mika était comme une grande sœur pour Eren, ils faisaient du sport ensemble quand ils étaient plus jeunes mais la jeune fille avait dû déménager suite à des soucis familiaux. Elle avait deux ans de plus que lui mais avait redoublé sa seconde suite encore une fois à ses problèmes. Elle ici, elle comprendrait immédiatement sa situation. Il se sentit tout de suite moins seul en quelques secondes.

Livaï les fixait toujours dans l'attente que l'un d'eux lui explique ce que fit son amie. Elle lui expliquait qu'à l'époque, Eren, Mikasa et elle faisaient de la boxe thaïlandaise ensemble. Chose à laquelle le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs fut surpris en détaillant Eren du regard. Ce gars n'avait clairement pas une allure de sportif.

Ils marchèrent en direction du lycée pendant que Mika lui racontait toutes ses histoires, Eren devait l'avouer, avec elle, il était difficile d'être triste et seule. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres avant la grille dans un coin isolé et Mika laissa Livaï quelques mètres plus loin qui les attendait en les dévisageant. Il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on lui pique ses amis. Il était assez possessif mais vu comme ils avaient l'air proches, il avait peur que Mika ne lui adresse plus la parole. C'était bien une des rares personnes avec qui ils discutaient dans ce monde.

Il les observait au loin et se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire face à leurs mines si grave.

-Eren...

Mika lui prit la main comme pour l'arrêter. Elle baissait la tête et une mine sombre passa dans ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé de pas être venue quand tu en avais besoin... Désolé pour tout...

Le cœur du garçon manqua un battement et soudain il se sentit fondre de l'intérieur. Il baissa le regard pour ne pas qu'on le voit pleurer, pour ne pas qu'on pense qu'il était faible, pourquoi pleurer maintenant alors qu'il aurait pu bien avant ? Entendre Mika dire une telle chose lui faisait réaliser à quel point cette semaine, même cette année entière avait été dure pour lui, mais surtout, à quel point tout était vrai. Il avait besoin de lâcher prise. Mika le remarqua et le serra dans ses bras tandis qu'il répondit à son étreinte.

-Je suis désolé de pas être venu vous voir... Je me le pardonnerais jamais...

Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça avant de se regarder tristement. Eren écrasant les larmes sur son visage et lui sourit timidement.

-C'est pas ta faute Mika, toi aussi tu as des problèmes, et puis, je ne t'en avais pas parlé...

Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes dans le silence réalisant à quel point leur situation était merdique puis Livaï coupa court à cet échange plutôt surpris de voir le gamin tenter de cacher ses larmes.

-Oi les morveux, on va être en retard...

-Ce serait bien la première fois, ricana Mika qui lui envoya un pic alors que les deux se dévisageaient. Eren crut qu'ils allaient s'entretuer lorsqu'il aperçut l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de Livaï, c'était sûr et certain même. Mika avait vraiment des dons pour bien s'entendre avec tout le monde.

Pendant le cours de maths, Livaï remarqua qu'Eren dormait encore. Ce gamin n'était pas possible. Et puis il repensa à la scène de tout à l'heure, il se tourna vers Mika qui jouait avec son stylo l'air tout à fait désintéressé. Il dût la bousculer pour la sortir de son absence ce à quoi elle répondit par un coup de coude. Il réprima une grimace avant de rétorquer oralement.

-C'est pas parce que je suis ton partenaire de boxe que tu peux te permettre de me frapper n'importe quand tu sais.

Elle arqua un sourcil avant de se retenir de rire.

-C'est toi qui dit ça après la balayette de hier soir ?

-Tu le méritais t'es pas allée en cours, c'est pas comme ça que tu auras tes examens.

-Dire que la première fois qu'on s'est parlé tu m'as proposé de sécher les cours, rétorqua Mika avec provocation.

Livaï observa à nouveau Eren qui dormait sérieusement à poing fermé comme s'il n'avait jamais dormi de sa vie.

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? Demanda Livaï qui faisait tournoyer son stylo comme une épée pris d'une soudaine curiosité. Après tout, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses amis lorsqu'elle était arrivée en ville.

-Depuis qu'on est gamin, nos parents traînaient ensemble pendant les entraînements, expliqua Mika avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix, elle crut bon de rajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa préférant fuir le regard pour le poser sur Eren.

-Il a quoi le gamin ? Finit par demander Livaï dont la question lui brûlait les lèvres.

Mika ne répondit pas immédiatement reprenant son regard triste, puis elle releva la tête en regardant l'heure.

-C'est pas à moi d'en parler, puis elle regarda une nouvelle fois Eren pour reprendre avec une voix pleine de remords qu'elle n'adressait qu'à elle, Et puis j'étais même pas là quand il avait besoin d'aide...

Ce fut au tour de Livaï de baisser les yeux s'en voulant d'avoir rappeler des mauvais souvenirs à son amie. Il soupira en se redressant sur sa chaise.

-Puisque tu tiens tant que ça à ce morveux, pourquoi ne pas l'inviter à traîner avec nous... Après tout, Petra l'adore déjà...

Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il disait, mais au moins, la lueur qui animait le regard de Mika valait le coup. Qu'est-ce-qu'il ne ferait pas pour sa meilleure amie soupira-t-il intérieurement. Se sociabiliser n'était vraiment pas son but premier.

Alors, comme promis, il avait accepté la présence d'Eren dans le groupe principalement pour Mika qui se sentait réellement coupable, bien qu'il en ignore la raison.

Ils étaient donc tous réunis à midi pendant que le gamin était installé au bout de la table avec Mika et Petra, il écoutait la conversation mais ne participait pas laissant les deux jeunes femmes prendre la parole.

Livaï, quand à lui, n'écoutait pas particulièrement ce que Nuska et Erwin disaient, il fixait du coin de l'œil le gamin. Pas qu'il l'intéresse mais il trouvait que quelque chose clochait chez lui, encore plus avec la scène dont il avait été témoin quelques heures avant.

Petra jouait beaucoup avec ses cheveux et rougissait énormément, il comprit assez rapidement qu'elle avait un faible pour le petit nouveau. Au moins, elle lui lâcherait la grappe. Soudain, Eren tourna la tête et remarqua que Livaï le guettait, néanmoins, le noiraud ne détourna pas le regard assumant pleinement son acte. Ce fut Eren qui rapporta son attention sur son assiette à moitié mangée.

Il avait vraiment une sale mine et ses cernes gâchaient la couleur de ses yeux, qui, il fallait le dire, étaient plutôt beaux, c'était un fait.

-Dis ! Ça se passe comment avec Ackerman ? Demanda d'un coup Mika ce qui attira l'attention de Livaï.

Eren arracha un petit sourire malicieux prouvant qu'il s'agissait d'une conversation que les deux jeunes gens avaient déjà eu plus d'une fois. Pour la première fois, Livaï vit un air différent sur le visage du jeune garçon.

-Tu sais que tu en as loupé des choses en trois ans ? Commença-t-il en élargissant son sourire sous la frustration de Mika qui tapa du pied pour tout savoir.

-Pff ! Tu sais très bien que ça aurait jamais marché... Il roula les yeux en se retenant de rire sous l'air capricieux de son amie, déjà c'est pas mon genre et puis, je la vois trop comme quelqu'un de ma famille, c'est pour ça qu'on a rompu...

Mika parut sur les fesses à cette annonce. Elle fit les gros yeux avant de répondre.

-Attends... Toi et Ackerman vous êtes VRAIMENT sortis ensemble ! Mais c'est pas absolument pas ton genre DU TOUT ! On me cache des choses mon chou ! Répondit-elle attirant l'attention de tous à table pendant que Petra rigolait à ne pas s'en remettre et que Eren faisait un effort pour ne pas rire également.

C'est quand elle sentit les regards sur elle qu'elle comprit immédiatement la réaction de sa tablée.

-J'oubliais qu'on avait un Ackerman aussi dans toutes ses révélations ! Rigola celle-ci en bousculant gentiment Livaï. Eren perdit immédiatement son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

-T'es de la famille de Mikasa ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-C'est ma cousine, répondit Livaï avec son air neutre habituel.

Finalement, ce fut au tour de Mika de glousser sous l'air gêné d'Eren qui réalisait soudainement qu'il était sorti avec la cousine de celui qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Génial, c'était pas comme ça que Livaï allait l'apprécier un temps soit peu. Heureusement Petra le tira de cette situation et changea de sujet rapidement, elle lui envoya un clin d'œil qu'il réceptionna avec un sourire gratifiant.

Et puis, les cours continuèrent et comme à son habitude, Eren se mit dans son coin au fond vers la fenêtre. Même s'il mangeait le midi avec Mika, Petra et leurs amis, il préférait rester seul le reste de la journée.

Et finalement, la journée se passa lentement et la fin des cours sonna pour son plus grand soulagement. Eren aperçut au loin Mika qui devait certainement attendre Livaï, il la salua mais elle le retint par le bras, ce qui lui arracha un grognement.

-Attends avec moi toi !

Il réprima un frisson lorsque le concerné arriva, et sans lui jeter de regard ils continuèrent leur route à son plus grand soulagement. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au coin de la rue et Eren sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur ses épaules, mais finalement, ce n'était que Mika qui lui tendait un bout de papier avec un numéro de téléphone et une adresse dessus.

-Prends-ça idiot ! C'est mon adresse ! Et quand mes examens seront passés, on fêtera ton anniversaire comme il se doit !

Immédiatement, il blanchit à ce rappel, il n'avait aucune envie de fêter son anniversaire, loin de là.

Cette réaction fit sourire Mika qui avant de repartir lui adressa une dernière parole.

-Bon anniversaire en retard ! Et arrêtes de jouer la vierge effarouchée, je sais que tu l'aies pas ! S'écria-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Mika avait réellement dit une telle chose devant Livaï, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre à son tour. Mais heureusement, l'autre jeune homme ne sembla pas prêter attention à lui et commençait déjà à rentrer en direction de l'internat avant qu'il ne s'arrête quelques mètres plus loin pour attendre Eren. Alors l'adolescent le suivit, non sans réprimer un frisson.

La route continua en silence et c'est finalement quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment que Livaï se mit à parler.

-Donc tu es sorti avec ma cousine ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle finirait seule pour tout te dire.

Eren faillit éclater de rire, c'était vraiment lui qui disait ça ? Néanmoins, il prit quand même la défense de sa meilleure amie, ils n'étaient certes plus ensemble, mais ils étaient toujours très proches.

-Elle peut paraître assez froide, mais elle a un cœur énorme, défendit celui-ci pendant qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

-Alors pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Demanda Livaï toujours avec son air neutre.

La question le prit plutôt de court, il ne pouvait clairement pas expliquer la réelle raison de leur séparation, ce n'était pas Mikasa le problème, mais son orientation à lui, disons.

-C'était pas elle, plutôt mes choix, répondit vaguement Eren en haussant les épaules. Livaï haussa un sourcil avant de lui répondre. Ils étaient arrivés devant leur porte respective.

-T'en fais pas gamin, t'es pas le seul de gay du monde, dit-il d'un ton détaché même s'il plaisantait. Seulement, il doutait de sa blague en vu de la réaction d'Eren, il le fixait avec des yeux ronds en pensant déjà aux problèmes qui lui retomberaient dessus à nouveau si cela s'ébruitait.

-Je rigole gamin, fais pas cette tête, rassura tant bien que mal Livaï avant de rentrer dans sa chambre pour voir son colocataire dormir profondément alors qu'il n'était que 18h.

Il faisait son boulot tout en repensant à la réaction d'Eren. Aucun doute qu'il était gay, Mika avait dit que « ce n'était absolument pas son genre du tout » et puis sa réaction surprise lorsqu'il lui avait fait sa blague l'avait trahi.

Au fond, il trouvait réellement le gamin mignon, et bien foutu qui plus est, parce que oui, si vous ne le saviez déjà pas. Livaï aimait les hommes également. Mais ça, c'était encore une autre histoire, ce n'est pas maintenant que l'on en parlera.


	3. Chapter 3

Deux semaines s'étaient déroulées désormais et Eren suivait la même routine chaque jour, se lever en grognant, aller manger, attendre Mika avec Livaï sans parler, aller en cours, manger avec Petra et Mika, retourner en cours, rentrer avec Livaï et Mika, manger, bosser, dormir. Tout ça dans une attitude des plus tristes, même si le deuil se faisait petit à petit, que l'adolescent reprenait vie, que les insomnies se calmaient effaçant de ce fait un peu ses poches noires, il se sentait toujours vide, et toujours seul, surtout lorsque Mika n'était pas là.

En cours, il préférait rester seul, comme d'habitude, sa bulle était devenue un repère. Il finissait toujours par dormir en maths, ou alors à dessiner, mais surtout, il n'échangeait pas beaucoup avec les autres.

Et puis, il ne pouvait pas toujours resté collé aux basques de Petra et de Mika, après tout, Mika avait aussi ses amis de classe, avec qui il avait mangé l'autre jour. Il y avait Alphonse, Edward et Winry. Ed, comme son amie l'appelait, et elle-même finissait toujours par se disputer et s'insulter, leur amitié était fascinante, même si cela prêtait à rire. Il se remémorait une discussion qu'ils avaient eu au cours de ce repas et se mit à sourire rien que d'y repenser.

 _-Tu me passes ta bouffe Mika ?! S'était exclamé le Ed en question._

 _Eren n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une comparaison avec Sacha, le petit blond aux yeux dorées et aux cheveux blonds tressés mangeait pour deux._

 _-Dans tes rêves Ednaze ! Répondit immédiatement Mika qui se mit à protéger à son assiette coûte que coûte._

 _-Tu m'as appelé comment la sorcière ! S'énerva à son tour Edward alors que Alphonse roula les yeux._

 _-Al ! Tu entends comme il vient de m'appeler ! S'écria Mika qui s'adressa à son frère en jouant les offusquée._

 _-Winry ! Appela Alphonse complètement paniqué et qui ne voulait pas prendre part au conflit._

 _-Ed ! S'exclama à son tour Winry._

 _-Nuska ! Pourquoi tu prends jamais ma défense ! S'exaspéra le garçon aux cheveux longs._

 _-Parce que je prends toujours la défense de ma copine, ricana la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs avant d'embrasser tendrement Mika d'un simple baiser sur les lèvres._

 _-Ouais c'est ça, bécotez-vous ! Eren, c'est ça ? S'adressa soudain Ed avec un regard déterminé, Dis à ta pote que c'est une enflure !_

 _-Elle le sait déjà, pas besoin de lui dire, rigola le concerné tandis que Mika acquiesça sourire aux lèvres._

-Eren ? Vous êtes parmi nous ?

Il sortit de sa stupeur se demandant ce que madame coupe au bol lui voulait, pour un coup, il ne dessinait ni ne dormait, il rêvassait juste. Petra lui lança un regard compatissant et l'encouragea d'un signe de main, Livaï le détaillait et Eren aurait juré qu'une ombre de sourire passait sur ses lèvres.

-Euh oui oui ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant les gros yeux.

-Je vous prierais d'être plus attentif, finit par dire sa prof de maths avant de reprendre l'exercice.

L'adolescent soupira intérieurement, au moins, elle ne l'avait pas vu dormir. La fin du cours sonna rapidement et il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires afin d'aller au cours de sport. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le contact et préférait largement être le premier aux vestiaires.

-Monsieur Jäger, s'il vous plaît, vous avez une minute ? Interrogea sa prof alors qu'il fit un effort monumental pour ne pas grimacer.

-Oui madame ? Demanda Eren après avoir réuni ses affaires persuadé de se prendre un mot ou quelque chose dans le genre, c'était la sanction dans son ancien lycée pour ne pas écouter.

Sa professeur le détailla du regard une lueur inquiète avant de commencer à parler.

-Les autres professeurs et moi avons remarqué que vous étiez souvent perdu dans vos pensées en cours et que vous ne parlez pas trop à vos camarades, débuta celle-ci, Eren savait d'avance que c'était mal pour lui, En tant que professeur principal et sachant les problèmes que vous rencontrez en ce moment, nous pensons qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous preniez rendez-vous avec le psychologue du lycée...

Eren tomba des nus, littéralement. Il fut tellement scotché qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça et il se mit à bégayer le temps de trouver une réponse pour finalement lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il avait juste besoin de temps. Même si au fond, il se disait que c'était impossible de s'habituer à rentrer le week-end et voir son père dormir dans son vomi. Il mima un sourire en la remerciant de s'inquiéter, mais la prof n'avait pas l'air si convaincu pour autant.

-Eren, je sais que c'est dur de perdre un être cher mais ne vous renfermez pas sur vous-même, je serais à votre disposition si vous avez besoin d'en parler...

Finalement, il fut autorisé à sortir de la salle alors que Eren n'en revenait toujours pas. Choqué, il était choqué. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non que sa prof principale s'inquiète. Bonne chose puisque contrairement à son ancien lycée, aucun de ses profs n'aurait rien fait, mauvaise chose parce qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un dépressif pour que ses profs s'inquiètent autant.

Il frissonna et se jura d'oublier cette entrevue assez bizarre, déjà parce que d'autres personnes bien plus proche de lui s'inquiétaient, mais surtout parce qu'il avait honte de ne pas passer le cap. Après tout, certains avaient eu une vie bien plus difficile que la sienne et ne s'en plaignaient pas.

-Alors morveux, aucun problème ? Demanda soudain Livaï qui attendait derrière la porte en faisant semblant de ne rien avoir entendu pour ne pas créer une gêne dans la discussion.

Eren se retourna encore choqué et dit d'une traite sans penser à ce qu'il disait comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

-Elle veut réellement que je vois le psy du lycée ? Il fronça les sourcils comme pour comprendre, J'ai vraiment une allure de déprimé ou quoi ? S'exclama-t-il en rigolant face à son incompréhension.

-Personne n'osait te le dire gamin, répliqua Livaï avec une ombre de sourire amusé par sa réaction. Finalement, Eren n'avait pas l'air si coincé que ça.

Ils se rendirent alors au cours de sport, c'était handball aujourd'hui. Il aimait bien le handball, à vrai dire, vu qu'il était plutôt doué en sport, il n'avait plus la crainte d'être choisi en dernier comme certains pouvaient l'être, craintif. Mais il comprenait cette sensation, avant qu'il ne se mette à la boxe, il était gringalet et tout le monde répugnait à l'avoir dans son équipe.

Ils entrèrent dans un des vestiaires, Livaï prit celui qui était le moins occupé, ce qui rassura Eren d'une certaine part, le cours allait démarrer d'ici 20 minutes alors personne ne venait aussi tôt, mais Livaï était visiblement le genre de personne à détester le retard.

Il posa son sac sur le banc avant de sortir ses affaires de sport, il se déshabilla assez rapidement laissant libre ses abdos. Au même moment, Livaï tourna la tête et eut une plutôt belle vue dont il profita. En effet, le gamin avait l'air assez sportif pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Sur cette belle vue, Livaï finit de se changer et attendit qu'Eren finisse. Il engagea la conversation pour passer le temps, et surtout pour passer outre le fait qu'il venait de se rincer l'œil.

 _-_ Tu fais encore de la boxe ? Demanda celui-ci avec son air froid.

-Non, j'ai dû arrêter depuis l'année dernière, mais si je peux je reprends ! Répondit-il en souriant légèrement, Et toi, tu en fais depuis combien de temps ?

-8 ans, dit-il en haussant les épaules se rappelant très bien les raisons d'une telle volonté.

-Oh... finit tout simplement par dire Eren ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son téléphone vibrer et qu'il regarde qui lui avait envoyé un message.

 **De Mika :** Réserve ta soirée le 1 décembre, on fête ton anniversaire.

Eren s'assit en soupirant et mettant son portable en mode avion, Livaï le regarda et lut le message de Mika, il comprit immédiatement pourquoi il avait l'air si blasé.

-T'aimes pas ton anniversaire gamin, je croyais que les morveux adoraient ça pourtant.

-C'est trop d'attention sur moi d'un coup, et j'ai pas envie de le fêter cette année... Il soupira en relisant le message que Mika lui avait envoyé, Je rêve, elle m'ordonne carrément !

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière avant de le ranger dans son sac cherchant déjà une excuse pour y échapper.

-Pas la peine de chercher une excuse, tu la connais. Elle t'y emmènerait par la peau du cul s'il le fallait, le prévint le noiraud qui prit ses affaires avant de se diriger vers le gymnase. Eren le suivit un peu moins motivé par cette nouvelle.

Le prof entra finalement avec un cadis chargé de maillot. Il expliqua qu'il formerait trois équipes qui tourneraient en matchs pendant les deux heures. Il demanda à tous les élèves de se mettre en ligne afin de pouvoir équilibrer les équipes. Eren était à côté d'une fille toute menue qui visiblement n'aimait pas le sport vu la tête qu'elle tirait. A sa droite en revanche se tenait un garçon qui affichait fièrement sa petite musculature, il portait un short et un débardeur. Le brun trouvait ça ridicule, sérieusement, le chauffage était en panne dans le gymnase et lui ne trouvait bon que de s'afficher avec son air de supériorité.

Il ne connaissait même pas les noms de ceux qui étaient dans l'autre classe, déjà que ceux de sa classe rentraient difficilement en tête.

-Eren, tu iras avec l'équipe verte, désigna le professeur pendant que le garçon quittait la file pour enfiler un de ses maillots dégoûtants. Il réprima un léger haut le cœur en rejoignant son équipe dont il ne connaissait personne et bien évidemment, parole d'Eren il se mit à l'écart en attendant que les autres équipes soient formées.

C'était long, il n'allait pas se mentir, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre la balle et de jouer mais apparemment, certains étaient plutôt mécontents de leur équipe et demandaient à changer. Et c'est ainsi que Livaï quitta les maillots verts pour rejoindre les sans maillots. Le noiraud était rassuré, il avait horreur de porter ses maillots sales, il les répugnait même.

Nuska se trouvait dans l'équipe des rouges, il savait d'avance qu'il devait se méfier d'elle, malgré son apparence douteuse et feignasse, elle était dotée d'une rapidité et d'une agilité sans faille, presque semblable à celle d'un ninja.

Dans l'équipe verte, il voulait mettre la raclée de sa vie à Nevi, ce type se croyait vraiment le plus fort. Il plaignait silencieusement Eren d'être dans son équipe, d'ailleurs, celui-ci ne semblait pas ravi.

Le sifflet retentit et l'équipe rouge contre l'équipe verte se mirent en place. Enfin, Eren allait bouger, il avait fini par penser qu'il allait s'enraciner à force d'attendre planté là. L'arbitre allait donner le jeu, la balle vola, elle tomba dans l'équipe adverse.

C'est Nuska qui la prit au premier abord et immédiatement, Livaï savait que c'était fichu d'avance, tout le monde voulait d'elle dans son équipe. Elle était la peur et la fascination de tout un chacun, tout comme Livaï, tous les fuyaient, mais tous les respectaient.

Elle s'avança en dribblant et lança la balle à une fille qui était juste à côté d'Eren avant le début du match. Nevi se mit devant elle pour la contrée seulement, plus téméraire qu'elle n'y paraissait, elle passa la balle à un de ses compagnons qui malheureusement la rata et Eren put la prendre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cage de l'équipe adverse à la recherche d'un de ses joueurs.

Nuska finalement arriva à sa hauteur et plus rapide qu'il n'en paraissait lui aussi, lança la balle à une fille qui ne s'y attendait pas mais qui l'attrapa malgré tout et qui tenta de marquer un but. Par chance, plutôt, le but fut marqué et Nuska poussa un grognement de rage en menaçant Eren du regard.

Le match continua ainsi pendant dix minutes alors que la balle passait de camp en camp, de cage en cage pour finalement finir ex æquo. Eren était frustré d'un tel score, 2 – 2, il n'y avait rien de plus agaçant qu'un match nul.

Le match prochain reprit, c'était les sans maillots contre les rouges. Nuska et Livaï se bouffaient du regard comme s'ils allaient se battre. Eren se demanda réellement si les deux jeunes gens étaient amis quand il les voyait se dévisager ainsi.

La bataille de regard dura quelques secondes avant que Nuska en première ligne tende la balle à Livaï, en première ligne également. Les yeux de Livaï lancèrent des flammes, il n'en revenait pas d'une telle provocation. Nuska voulait jouer très bien. Il accepta le ballon et l'arbitre souffla dans le sifflet.

Le noiraud l'envoya immédiatement à sa droite à un des joueurs, Nuska ordonna du regard au plus proche de contrer ce qu'il fit ne voulant nullement affronter ses foudres. Seulement, il se loupa et l'autre put avancer un peu avant de repasser la balle à Livaï, qui cette fois, la passa à sa gauche, mais Nuska récupéra la balle en plein vol et la lança à un de ses joueurs à l'avant qui faillit la louper mais l'attrapa de justesse.

Livaï et Nuska se dévisagèrent une nouvelle fois avant de se déplacer, le match oscilla ainsi pendant 3 minutes de jeu, et toujours pas un seul but. Décidément, le prof avait vraiment bien réparti les équipes.

C'est seulement à la dixième minute que Livaï marqua un but pile avant que la match ne se termine. Il tapa sur l'épaule Nuska qui était visiblement agacée, elle qui n'aimait pas perdre. Contre toute attente, la jeune femme lui lança un sourire carnassier avant de lui chuchoter quelques mots.

-Fais ton malin pour l'instant, on verra quand tu te retrouveras à califourchon sur ton beau brun _accidentellement_...

Livaï perdit la lueur qu'il avait et se retint de la tuer, qu'est-ce-qu'ils avaient tous à essayer de les caser ensemble. Une sorte pari ? Il souffla avec frustration avant d'aller boire un coup. Le prof leur avait donné une pause pour récupérer au prochain match. Seulement, Livaï craignait le pire avec Nuska dans les parages.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et regarda la pendule, encore 45 minutes et il serait libre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Eren qui discutait avec une fille de son équipe qui semblait assez timide. Il reconnut Jessy Kopera, il savait que celle-ci était plutôt timide et surtout qu'elle manquait énormément de confiance en elle. Eren aussi semblait l'avoir remarqué alors qu'il essayait de la rassurer et de l'encourager.

-Mais quel charmeur, tu ne serais pas jaloux ? Taquina Nuska qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir dans un silence de ninja.

-Jaloux de quoi ? Enlèves-toi cette idée de la tête morveuse, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter... rétorqua Livaï d'un ton neutre.

-Oh... Je vois... Et moi je suis sûr que lui aimerait bien se faire fouetter... poursuivait Nuska qui était d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui.

-Les matchs reprennent ! Hurla le prof avachi sur sa chaise comme tous les profs de sport digne de ce nom.

Ils retournèrent sur le terrain et l'équipe des sans maillots et des verts se faisaient face attendant le coup de sifflet. Livaï sentait le regard rempli de malice de Nuska, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui arracher son sourire de force, tant pi si Mika lui faisait payer et puis après tout, qui fait le malin tombe dans le ravin, on connaît le dicton.

Et encore, le bruit du sifflet sonna le début des hostilités. Le match commença et Livaï n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de mettre la raclée de sa vie à Nevi, et visiblement pour l'autre adolescent aussi. A celui qui marquerait le plus de but. Le premier fut marqué par Livaï ce qui déplut à l'ennemi, bien évidemment.

Les équipes se remirent en place, seulement, la balle fut donnée à Eren qui la passa aux autres joueurs des verts ce qui frustra Nevi qui préférait se la jouer solo. Ce match-là fut plus difficile à gagner et finalement, c'est la fille toute menue qui marqua un but. Ce qui surpris toute la classe pendant que Eren la félicitait ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille qui en pinçait visiblement pour lui.

Nuska se disait que le petit nouveau allait toutes les faire tomber, ce qui la faisait doucement rire. Il n'était pas difficile de voir que Eren ne s'intéressait pas aux filles, peut-être parce qu'elle-même faisait partie de la magnifique famille des LGBT tout simplement, et aussi peut-être parce que sa copine lui avait confirmé mais ça, c'était secret.

Le jeu continuait et Nuska se retenait de ricaner en voyant Nevi dans tout son agacement. Eren lui courait sur le système à faire jouer les autres, en attendant, ils marquaient, même si le score était serré et que les équipes des sans maillots restaient au dessus d'eux.

Et puis finalement, la fin du match arriva, l'équipe de Livaï gagna et la fin du cours sonna. Tous partirent se changer pour rentrer chez eux, c'était vendredi et Eren allait enfin voir l'appartement que son père avait trouvé. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer et il passerait sûrement le week-end dehors jusqu'à une heure tardive après avoir bosser.

Il pensait à ça alors qu'il quittait le gymnase enfilant ses écouteurs pour mettre sa musique. Musique que sa mère trouvait si vulgaire, mais c'était ses goûts, le rock et le rap, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il écoutait. Il défilait sa playlist à la recherche de celle qu'il avait envie d'écouter.

Bon c'est parti pour Stupeflip alors, ça le motiverait à faire sa valise. Il enleva le mode avion de son portable pour voir qu'il avait un message de Jean qui lui demandait s'il participait au cadeau de Marco, un de leur ami en commun. Il allait répondre que oui quand on le bouscula.

Il soupira et retira un de ses écouteurs pour voir ce qu'on lui voulait. C'était Nevi avec ses amis, il haussa un sourcil.

-Oui ?

-On t'a à l'œil toi, t'es rien qu'un petit nouveau alors un conseil, pas la peine de chercher la vedette !

Eren faillit rire se disant qu'il s'agissait certainement d'une blague ou autre mais face à l'air sérieux du lycéen, il roula les yeux avant de s'apprêter à repartir.

-C'est qu'un cours mec, c'est absurde de prendre ça à cœur si tu veux mon avis.

La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre et il fit tomber le téléphone d'Eren avant de lire ce qu'il y avait dessus.

-Oh Jean... C'est ton petit copain... railla celui-ci alors que ses abrutis d'amis rigolaient bruyamment.

-T'y étais presque, c'est mon ex, rétorqua Eren pour les faire taire, ce qui marcha plutôt bien vu que Nevi ne savait plus quoi dire. Il leva le poing comme pour lui en coller une mais Eren esquiva assez facilement et le fit tomber sans trop d'effort. Il reprit ses affaires avant de repartir tranquillement sous la rage du fameux Nevi.

-Tu devrais vraiment faire quelque chose pour ton problème d'ego Nevi, se permit-il de rajouter en s'éloignant.

Il descendit la côte quand il vit Nuska et Livaï discuter tranquillement ce qui semblait étrange étant donné que une heure avant ils avaient envie de se tuer pour un match. Nuska entendit des pas derrière elle et jeta un coup d'œil discrètement pour voir Eren. Une ombre de sourire passa sur son visage alors que Livaï ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle ralentit le pas doucement, puis d'un geste discret et silencieux fit trébucher Eren lorsqu'il passa à côté d'eux si bien que le jeune homme tomba sur le noiraud dans un fracas assourdissant.

-Désolé ! J'ai pas fait exprès ! S'excusa Eren en se relevant le rouge au joue. Livaï saisit la main que le brun lui tendait pour se relever en jetant un regard meurtrier à Nuska. C'était elle, à tous les coups. Il décida de ne pas se laisser dépasser et dit, toujours d'une manière aussi froide :

-Tu aurais pu chercher une autre approche gamin, tu sais, je ne mords pas, je peux être très doux parfois.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Nuska alors qu'Eren fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Si c'était possible, il devint encore plus rouge et marmonna des excuses avant de repartir complètement déboussolé.

C'était à la limite si le jeune brun ne courait pas pour chercher ses affaires et ne pas croiser Livaï. Qu'entendait-il par être très doux ? Il secoua la tête en rangeant ses habits, il ne voulait définitivement pas le savoir. Mais même si il essayait de ne pas y penser, ça ne partait pas. Ok, Livaï était plutôt beau gosse, ok, il était bien foutu, il avait pu le voir dans les vestiaires. Attention, pas qu'il se soit rincer l'œil non ! Il avait juste remarquer ça !

-Oh... Je suis vraiment un boulet... grogna-t-il en mettant son ordinateur dans sa valise et en la refermant, Maintenant, il va croire que j'ai des vues sur lui...

Son portable le sortit de sa torpeur en vibrant, c'était Jean qui le harcelait de messages. Cet équidé n'en avait donc pas fini ?

 **De Jean :** Réponds-moi enculé, j'ai eu la réponse de tout le monde.

Il soupira se demandant comment il avait pu lui trouver un certain charme l'année dernière, enfin, c'était plus de l'attirance physique qu'autre chose.

 **A Jean :** Ta gueule, bien sûr que je participe.

D'un aspect extérieur, on aurait pu croire qu'ils se détestaient, d'ailleurs, beaucoup le pensaient dans son ancien lycée. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, Jean était tout simplement une tête de con, et peut-être que lui aussi, mais seulement peut-être.

Puis il se rappela qu'il devait rentrer, il soupira en sortant de l'internat et en se dirigeant en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Il n'avait absolument pas hâte de déballer les cartons, loin de là.

Il ne mit pas longtemps pour se rendre à l'adresse indiquée. Il regarda les alentours, le paysage était clairement différent, cela ressemblait plus à une banlieue avec tous ses bâtiments à moitié abîmés, aucune trace de verdure, seulement du bitume sur du bitume. Il haussa les épaules, de toutes façons, il ne passerait pas beaucoup de temps ici. Il tapa le code quand il se rendit compte que la porte de l'immeuble était cassée et que n'importe qui pouvait rentrer à sa guise.

Il monta les étages avant de se retrouver devant la porte, qui n'était pas fermée à clé. Il se retint de jurer, son père qui avant fermait tout à clé laissait tout ouvert désormais. Il ouvrit la porte avant d'être assailli par l'odeur écœurante de l'alcool qui lui donnait déjà envie de vomir.

Sans surprise, il trouvait pas mal de bouteilles, vides, traînées par terre. Il jura avant de poser ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre et commença à ranger le souk.

Son père n'était pas présent, il n'avait même pas laissé une note pour dire où il était.

-Bienvenue à la maison... murmura-t-il avec agacement alors qu'il se lançait dans le grand ménage. Cela ne faisait même pas une heure qu'il avait quitté l'internat et étrangement il avait déjà envie d'y retourner oubliant toute gêne vis-à-vis de son voisin. Il préférait bégayer devant lui que devoir ramasser le vomi de son père ivre mort.

Il n'en revenait vraiment pas à quel point la situation pouvait empirer, et sa prof qui voulait sérieusement qu'il voit une psy ? Ça ne ferait qu'empirer sa situation si une assistante sociale se pointait au milieu de tout ça.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tout d'abord, bonne chance à ceux qui passent le bac ou le brevet, vous allez l'avoir. J'aimerais vous dire qu'après, les études supérieures ça serait génial mais ça serait vous mentir donc profitez sérieusement ! Pareil pour ceux qui passent le permis tout ça tout ça, ou encore à ceux qui sont sur liste d'attente sur parcours sup. Courage, ça va le faire !^^_

 _Ensuite merci aux personnes qui ont followent l'histoire, ça fait plaisir ! :)_

 _ **Miki Ackerman** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me motive vraiment à la continuer. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !:)_

 _Et puis, je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire les histoires de Ma petite ombre, elle écrit vraiment bien, ces textes sont super beaux ! Et merci à elle de s'être proposé en Beta Reader._

 _The last one :Merci Écureuil Troublant pour avoir pris son petit temps pour lire et corriger quelques fautes ! Je sais que tu te reconnaîtras Jo' !_

 _BREEEF ! Bonne lecture les ptits potes:D_

Ranger les cartons s'était avéré bien plus long qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il s'était d'abord occupé de tous les habits, y compris ceux de son père. Il en avait déjà bien eu pour une heure. Ensuite, il avait pris soin de mettre en place les livres dans la commode. Sa mère en avait un paquet, elle adorait lire. Eren était persuadé à l'époque qu'ils auraient pu stocker toute une librairie avec tous les cartons de bouquins dans leur grenier. D'ailleurs, avant de quitter Shiganshina, son père et lui avaient pris soin de les donner aux bibliothèques indépendantes, ils n'en avaient gardé que quelques-uns, surtout les préférés que sa mère lisait constamment. C'était une façon de lui donner encore présence dans leur nouvel habitat qu'elle aurait sûrement bien trouvé morose et vide.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, Eren n'avait plus que trois cartons remplis d'affaires sans importance. Il décida malgré tout de faire une pause et se servit un verre d'eau. Il n'y avait plus que ça, il devait faire les courses tout à l'heure, heureusement qu'il connaissait le code de la carte bancaire de son paternel. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas croisé celui-ci depuis son retour « à la maison », il était trop énervé auprès de lui pour s'inquiéter de toute façon. Leur situation était un peu tendue depuis quelques mois déjà, en particulier lorsque son père avait appris pour l'orientation sexuelle d'Eren.

Le bruit de la sonnette le sortit brusquement de ses pensées, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le voir. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre intrigué avant d'ouvrir à n'importe qui.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'en bas se tenait Mika qui lui envoya un doigt d'honneur se fichant éperdument de ceux qui la regardaient choqués par un geste aussi obscène. Eren roula les yeux, son amie d'enfance était vraiment atypique, il se dépêcha de lui ouvrir la porte curieux de savoir comment elle avait trouvé où il habitait même s'il craignait le pire avec elle.

Il lui envoya par message le numéro de l'appartement et de l'étage et la jeune femme se retrouva assez rapidement chez lui. Dès qu'elle rentra, elle fit les gros yeux en regardant les bouteilles dans le sac en plastique qu'Eren voulait jeter plus tard.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as fait une soirée sans moi, s'exclama-t-elle en regardant les bouteilles avec des yeux ronds.

-Non, sois pas conne va... Au fait, comment tu as trouvé mon appartement ? Demanda Eren en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Mika pinça les lèvres signe qu'elle cachait quelque chose, puis en se ressaisissant, elle roula les yeux en dégainant son portable avant de lui montrer une carte.

\- Désactives ta localisation du con ! Je t'ai vu sur la carte snap ! Répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux gris.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! Tu ne te sers jamais de l'application ! Rétorqua Eren plutôt sceptique.

Mika poussa un grognement en se grattant la tête avant de remettre son bandana noir autour de son crâne. Elle prenait son temps réfléchissant à la manière d'aborder le sujet. Elle voyait qu'Eren attendait qu'elle lui dise la vérité alors elle prit une gorgée d'eau avant de tout déballer.

-C'est délicat de parler de ça ! Grogna celle-ci en déposant son verre dans l'évier, Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais je taffe en tant que serveuse dans un bar pour me payer mon loyer... Hier soir j'ai... j'ai vu ton père... se justifia Mika avec un regard nerveux.

L'absence de réaction d'Eren surpris son amie qui claqua des doigts pour qu'il se réveille.

-Eren ! T'es pas censé me dire quelque chose abruti ?! Arrêtes de me faire des cachotteries ! Je suis la mieux placée pour t'aider !

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi de plus ! Tu sais déjà tout visiblement ! S'écria Eren ne sachant pas trop quoi dire se disant qu'il ne pouvait vraiment rien lui cacher. Soit cette fille avait un radar à émotion, soit elle connaissait trop bien le brun. Certainement les deux.

Mika haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer et de changer de sujet exaspérée par l'attitude du plus jeune. Elle regarda les cartons avant de se diriger vers eux d'un pas déterminé.

-Je vais t'aider pour les cartons, dit-elle ce qui fit ricaner le jeune homme qui reconnaissait bien son amie, il avait vraiment le don pour se trouver des amis têtus, presque obstinés.

Ils déballèrent un des cartons, à deux, le rangement se faisait bien plus vite. Bientôt ils avaient fini avec le dernier carton avant que Mika ne sorte un livre assez lourd avec un air ébahi. Elle tenait dans ses mains un album photo. Elle appela Eren qui sortit de la salle de bain, lui aussi prit un air surpris ne pensant pas retomber là-dessus.

-T'étais tellement chou petit ! Rigola Mika en lui agitant sous le nez une photo de lui avec Mikasa lorsqu'ils étaient sur une balançoire, Mais malheureusement l'adolescence est passée par là... crut-elle bon de rajouter avant de se prendre un coussin dans la tête.

Ils se mirent à rire à l'unisson quand elle se releva en continuant d'observer les clichés, Eren l'ayant rejoint plein de nostalgie.

Ils tournèrent les pages en se moquant de certaines photos, finalement, le moment de rangement devint vite agréable surtout lorsque Mika était avec lui.

-Eh ! Mattes ça !

Elle lui mit sous le nez une photo d'elle et de lui lors d'un de leur entraînement, Eren avait 11 ans et elle 14 ans. On voyait clairement Mika qui écrasait la tête d'Eren toute sourire alors que le garçon tirait la tête d'un air boudeur.

-Je suis sûr que tu avais perdu un match !

-Non, j'en avais juste marre que tu m'embêtes ! Regardes ça, tu m'écrasais la tête, je pouvais à peine respirer ! Se justifia-t-il en pouffant de rire.

-Y en a encore une autre avec Mikasa ! Putain, c'était vraiment la bonne époque tu trouves pas ? Gloussa Mika qui se régalait de toutes les photos. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que la jeune femme ne s'excuse, elle devait partir rejoindre Livaï pour leur entraînement.

Eren la remercia d'être passée et Mika le salua en lui tapant l'épaule violemment alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et se mit à gémir.

-Eh ! C'est pas cool ça ! Se plaignit celui-ci.

-Tu perds vraiment de tes réflexes, viens à un de nos entraînements un jour ! Je suis sûr que Lili se ferait un plaisir de s'occuper de toi...

Eren faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive face à cette réflexion dont il se serait bien passé. Il repensa immédiatement lorsqu'il était tombé sur lui et se mit à virer rouge.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu dis toi ! S'exclama-t-il pour seule réponse.

Mika prit un air innocent en levant les mains.

-Connaissant les goûts de Lili et les tiens... Je serais prête à parier qu'il pourrait se passer un truc...

-Hein ?

Eren avait réellement d'un abruti sous cet air ahuri, les goûts de Livaï ? Mais qu'est-ce-que son amie racontait ? Elle était tombée sur la tête ! Finalement, celle-ci ne développa pas plus que ça et disparut avant que le brun ne lui soutire plus d'informations ce qui lui arracha un grognement de frustration. Il avait tout sauf envie de revoir Livaï, surtout depuis qu'il était tombé sur lui. Il se sentait mal d'avoir osé piétiner ainsi la proximité qu'il mettait avec les gens. Il retroussa le nez à cette pensée, enfin surtout à ce que lui avait dit le noiraud après. Un frisson le parcourut alors il décida de ne plus y penser avant d'aller faire les courses.

Il prit un crayon de papier, sa gomme et son carnet avant d'entamer des dessins. Depuis quelques temps, il travaillait sur un projet qui lui trottait dans la tête. Sans trop l'expliquer, il voulait dessiner une nature morte. Mais très vite, le dessin devenait sombre. D'une simple forêt d'un printemps, il passait à une forêt ténébreuse, d'une forêt ténébreuse, il partait sur une forêt digne de film d'horreur. Mais son inspiration, il la devait essentiellement à la forêt d'Aokigahara. Il avait vu un reportage sur celle-ci il y a quelques semaines déjà et sans réelle justification, il avait trouvé cette ambiance ainsi que ces arbres magnifiques, il se disait qu'un endroit si splendide mais qui avait une histoire si lourde serait parfait en dessin.

 **Bam !**

Livaï tapait sur le sac en attendant son amie qui était en retard, pas étonnant si elle travaillait jusqu'à pas d'heure. Il était contre ce travail à vrai dire, même si elle n'avait pas le choix parce qu'après tout il fallait bien payer les factures. Parfois, il l'accompagnait dans ce bar et plusieurs fois, il l'avait vu se faire draguer par des gros lourds, alors, plusieurs fois, Livaï était intervenu. Mika avait beau lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle ne travaillait certes pas tous les soirs de la semaine non plus, elle finissait toujours pas tomber de fatigue un moment ou un autre.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour prendre sa bouteille d'eau, il détacha ses gants et s'autorisa une petite pause, cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il s'entraînait. Il reprendrait lorsque la vieille débarquerait. D'ailleurs, elle avait intérêt à ne pas tarder sinon il n'hésiterait pas à lui mettre la raclée de sa vie, avec ou sans gants.

Livaï partit s'asseoir sur un des poufs en prenant soin d'essuyer sa sueur à l'aide de sa serviette autour de son cou. Il avait horreur lorsque les autres salissaient le lieu avec leur transpiration alors ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait le faire. Il était connu pour être le maniaque de la salle.

-Bah on est déjà fatigué Lili ! Rigola une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauter.

-Ah fermes-là ! T'es en retard de 10 minutes je te signale ! Et ça fait une heure que je suis ici!

Mika fit la moue avec son visage faisant semblant d'être contrariée, elle croisa ses bras avant d'aller ranger son sac dans son casier tandis que le jeune homme l'accompagnait. Ses longs cheveux gris étaient attachés en queue de cheval, il se demandait sincèrement qu'elle serait sa prochaine folie capillaire. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu arriver au lycée, elle avait le crâne entièrement rasé. Beaucoup avait pensé qu'elle était atteinte d'un cancer mais c'est seulement lorsqu'elle leur avait dit mot pour mot d'aller se faire foutre, qu'elle avait bien le droit de se raser le crâne si elle le désirait sans pour autant être malade que plus personne n'avait osé dire quoi que ce soit sur elle. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle le jeune homme l'avait apprécié et était allé lui parler.

-Magnes-toi sinon je t'éclate, je te le promets ! Râla gentiment le jeune homme.

Mika se retourna avec un regard fourbe ce qui fit rire Livaï. Un certain nombre de personnes trouvaient leur amitié étrange, à s'envoyer des pics sans arrêt, mais lui préférait les choses ainsi. Sinon, ils ne s'entendraient pas.

-Tu n'oserais pas frapper une femme mon chou ! Fit semblant de paniquer Mika en prenant un air apeuré et en plaçant ses mains devant sa tête. Si les autres boxeurs ne la connaissaient pas, ils auraient immédiatement pris à part le jeune homme pour lui expliquer certaines choses, mais malheureusement, Mika était tout sauf une femme qui se laissait faire. D'ailleurs, plusieurs fois elle avait pris plaisir à mettre des raclées à certains adhérents plus âgés qu'elle.

-C'est toi qui dit ça morveuse ? Je te rappelle que tu as fait vomir un gars lors de la dernière compet', tu t'es même fait disqualifier si mes souvenirs sont bons, ricana Livaï ce qui fit rouler les yeux à cette dernière.

-J'ai pas fait exprès, vous allez me le répéter toute ma vie ! Se défendit celle-ci contrariée.

-Je peux juste dire que tu as failli me péter une dent aussi ? Intervint un autre gars.

-Et moi je me suis coltiné un coquard pendant trois semaines ! S'écria un autre.

-Fermez-là vous deux ! Si vous n'aviez pas baissé votre garde ça ne serait pas arrivé ! Leur répondit-elle exaspérée.

C'est sur cette note que Livaï et elle partirent mettre leurs gants pour monter sur le ring avant d'installer le chronomètre.

-T'étais où d'ailleurs ? Demanda le noiraud faisant la conversation en attendant que le bip commence.

-Chez Eren !

 **BIP**

Ni une ni deux, toute forme d'amitié disparut laissant place à deux boxeurs qui voulaient indéniablement gagner. Chacun esquivait, tapait, esquivait, recevait, donnait. Certains boxeurs qui faisaient une pause les regardaient se battre en pariant sur qui allait gagner. Mais aucun ne lâchait trop occupé à rester concentrer face à l'adversaire.

Livaï était dans ce club depuis son enfance quasiment, il n'y avait que quelques filles et encore, certaines étaient parties pour aller dans d'autres clubs qui offraient bien plus de matériels et possédaient bien plus de coachs. Tous avaient été surpris de voir cette fille au crâne rasé passer le seuil de la porte avec son sac de sport. Même le coach avait été étonné, il fallait dire que c'était un petit club alors il y avait peu d'adhérents et était par conséquent peu connu du système.

Au début, tous voulaient être gentils avec elle, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal. La règle sociétale disant qu'une fille était plus faible qu'un homme était fausse, et Mika en était la preuve lorsqu'elle avait mis chaos un des boxeurs immédiatement lors de son premier match pour tester ses aptitudes. Elle avait même réussi à battre le meilleur de la salle. Livaï avait rigolé en silence plutôt satisfait de voir une personne comme elle clouer le bec à certains vieux matchos.

D'un coup, le bip des dix minutes retentit, le match était fini, match nul. Mika poussa un grognement de rage avant de descendre du ring pour laisser place aux autres. Livaï la rejoignit alors qu'elle essuyait la sueur et buvait son eau comme si elle n'avait pas bu depuis des siècles.

Livaï faisait d'ailleurs de même avant que les deux ne s'avachissent par terre en regardant le plafond comme deux idiots. C'était leur rituel après un combat.

-Et il habite où le morveux au juste ? Demanda Livaï pour faire la conversation.

-Dans ton quartier. Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? Taquina la jeune femme en lui envoyant une pichenette qu'il repoussa.

-Tss! C'était juste pour savoir pourquoi tu étais en retard. La prochaine fois je te raterais pas, je te promets.

-J'ai comme une sensation de déjà vu... Attends, tu ne m'as pas déjà dit ça hier ? Se moqua-t-elle profitant du moment de répit.

Un coup de coude au niveau des côtes lui arracha une grimace, bien évidemment, elle n'y échappa pas.

-Tu bosses ce soir ? Demanda une nouvelle fois le noiraud en se relevant doucement.

Mika soupira en grognant, elle avait oublié le travail. Elle lui répondit que oui, son service se prenait de 19h jusqu'à 23h. Elle avait vraiment les meilleurs horaires... Surtout pour un samedi soir. Son ami lui dit alors qu'il viendrait pour lui tenir compagnie et l'aider si jamais ce qui arracha un sourire à la jeune femme. Livaï pouvait paraître sans cœur, il n'empêche qu'il protégeait toujours les personnes qui comptaient pour lui.

-Si tu veux, tu peux dormir chez moi au lieu de rentrer chez ton oncle...

-Je devrais limite payer un loyer tellement je passe ma vie dans ton appartement, soupira Livaï en se levant avant de tendre la main à Mika pour l'aider. De toutes manières, elle n'était venue que pour dix minutes de match, elle devait repartir pour être à l'heure, les inconvénients du travail. Mais Livaï savait que Mika faisait ce moindre déplacement pour lui, cette fille passait son temps à se soucier des autres. Il était persuadé qu'elle finirait par en mourir un jour.

Ils partirent se changer et sortir du club en frissonnant, le froid commençait sérieusement à tomber. Livaï la salua en lui disant qu'il serait vers 19h au bar. Il passerait également prendre deux trois trucs à manger pour son amie lorsqu'ils rentreraient. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fait de soirée rien que tous les deux. Pas que la présence d'Erwin, de Petra ou de Nuska l'incommode, seulement, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ils pouvaient discuter de tout sans que quiconque ne mette son grain de sel.

Finalement, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au panneau d'affichage de l'arrêt de bus. Il arrivait d'ici cinq minutes, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de voir Kenny qui lui ferait obligatoirement une réflexion, voir plus d'une.

La fille à côté de lui n'arrêtait pas de le regarder avec insistance, il la dévisagea la faisant baisser le regard automatiquement comme intimidé. Il le savait, il était intimidant, peu de personnes étaient à l'aise en sa présence. C'était surtout pour ça que personne ne lui cherchait des problèmes. De plus, son nom faisait en frissonner plus d'un. Enfin, en particulier à cause de son oncle qui était connu pour être un truand assez violent et qui fréquentait souvent le commissariat. D'ailleurs ses fréquentations n'étaient pas des plus cleans puisqu'il traînait avec des dealers et des gangs.

Le bus arriva enfin et il monta faisant valider sa carte à travers la machine. C'était les heures de pointes alors les gens quittaient leur boulot, le bus pullulait de monde et Livaï prit soin de mettre la manche de sa veste sur sa main avant de se tenir à la barre mais restait néanmoins crispé. Il avait cinq arrêts avant de descendre. Le transport roulait doucement à cause des travaux dans sa rue, un certain nombre de personnes étaient descendus et finalement ils se retrouvèrent à cinq personnes dans l'autocar avant d'arriver enfin devant chez lui.

Il appuya sur le bouton stop avec dégoût avant de descendre tranquillement et de fixer l'immeuble qui s'étendait devant lui. Livaï secoua la tête détestant cet endroit même s'il aurait dû s'y faire après toutes ses années. Malheureusement, il en arrivait à un stade où il ne supportait plus cet appartement.

Il fit un pas en avant mais un vélo lui coupa la route manquant de le faucher. Il marmonna une injure à son encontre, son retour commençait bien.

Il passa le vestibule et sa voisine, comme à son habitude, entrouvrit légèrement la porte pour espionner qui rentrait. Cette vieille folle pensait qu'on ne la voyait pas, il avait vraiment des voisins étranges.

-Je vous vois toujours Kanki, dit-il sachant immédiatement qu'elle prendrait peur et claquerait la porte de panique. Ce qu'elle fit bien évidemment. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, il habitait au cinquième et malheureusement, l'ascenseur était en panne depuis trois ans maintenant, pas que cela ne dérange spécialement le noiraud qui préférait largement prendre les escaliers que de rester dans un endroit si clos.

Livaï fut très vite « chez lui » même si son oncle lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il n'était qu'un invité dont il se serait largement passé. Il s'était occupé de lui les premières années après la mort de sa mère, prit d'un élan de compassion. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas qu'il avait un neveu à l'époque. Il lui avait enseigné maintes choses, comme savoir se battre, manier le couteau, voler, enfin toutes sortes d'activités qu'un gamin ne devrait pas faire. Et puis, une fois qu'il s'était dit que Livaï était assez autonome et pouvait survivre sans lui, il l'avait laissé se démerder. Mais malheureusement pour lui, les services sociaux n'étaient pas de cet avis, tant qu'il n'aurait pas 18 ans il devrait vivre sous son toit. Pourtant, en dépit de la situation actuelle, lui et son oncle semblaient assez proches par le passé, sans trop l'expliquer, ils ont commencé à ne plus se supporter. Peut-être à cause des idées que chacun défendait, ils n'avaient pas la même vision de la vie.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires, il ne voulait pas tomber sur lui et risquer une énième engueulade. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se changer, il se doucherait chez Mika, après tout elle lui avait passé un double des clés. Une fois fini, il se précipita pour fuir son oncle qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir, mais apparemment lui n'était pas de cet avis.

-Tiens, tu files chez ta petite copine ? C'est qu'elle doit être vraiment bonne pour que tu dormes autant de fois chez elle.

Il réprima un frisson, c'était parti pour une dispute.

-T'es vraiment un connard obstiné, c'est juste une pote.

-J'ai eu ton âge gamin, on me l'a fait pas. Et puis des amis à moi l'ont vu bosser hier soir, c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt bien foutue.

Kenny Ackerman, connard de ses dames. Il considérait toutes les femmes comme de simples bouts de viande. Il haïssait quand il l'entendait parler de Mika ainsi, dans ses moments-là, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule.

\- On n'est pas tous des cons comme toi tu sais _tonton_ , et puis cherches pas, elle est lesbienne.

Il préféra s'en aller ne voulant pas être en retard, Mika ne se gênerait pas pour lui faire un sermon digne de ce nom.

Il partit avant à la supérette du coin, il savait directement quoi acheter, de la bière, des chips et du pop-corn. Mika avait d'autres trucs à manger, c'était bien suffisant. Ce n'était pas un repas saint en soi, il n'avait pas l'âge d'acheter de l'alcool en soi. Mais en soi, tout le monde s'en foutait. Il se doutait bien qu'ils n'allaient pas faire une soirée à se peindre les ongles et à se faire des nattes. En général, leur samedi soir était réservé à l'alcool.

Il tourna dans le rayon avant que quelqu'un ne lui fonce dessus manquant de le faire tomber mais il sentit qu'on lui retenait le bras avec poigne pour ne pas qu'il s'éclate la gueule. Livaï s'apprêtait déjà à bousculer la personne mais s'arrêta quand il vit ses deux ronds verts.

-Je suis désolé Livaï ! Tu n'as rien ?! S'empressa de dire Eren en lâchant immédiatement le bras du noiraud.

Livaï le détailla du regard avant qu'un faible sourire ne passe sur ses lèvres.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès tu sais, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas la meilleure manière pour draguer il me semble, se moqua celui-ci quand Eren devint tout rouge et se mit à bégayer en s'excusant encore.

Son attitude fit rire Livaï, Mika avait raison, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour que le morveux ne rougisse. Eren parut d'ailleurs surprit de voir le noiraud rigoler, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu une seule fois jusqu'à maintenant.

-Tu fous quoi ici morveux ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant son air froid.

-Je fais des courses, faut bien que je mange ! S'exclama Eren avant de regarder la bière que tenait Livaï, C'est pas très sain comme dîner... remarqua-t-il.

-C'est vrai, Mika m'a dit qu'on habitait dans le même quartier, et en ce qui concerne mon dîner t'en fais pas, je vais pas me manger ça tout seul.

Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la caisse tout en discutant tranquillement. Au début, Eren avait beau être impressionné par Livaï, il avait très vite compris que celui-ci était juste froid de nature, ce n'était pas contre lui. Et puis, savoir qu'il était proche de Mika l'avait assez mis à l'aise.

-Vous faites une soirée ? Demanda Eren curieux en mettant les articles sur le tapis. Et puis, c'était la première fois qu'il discutait autant avec le lycéen, il en profitait, d'une certaine manière, Livaï l'intriguait énormément.

-Non, je vais dormir chez Mika, lui répondit Livaï.

Eren fit les gros yeux surpris d'une telle réponse, ce n'était pas le fait qu'un garçon aille dormir chez elle qui l'étonnait, ça non. Mika n'était pas de ce bord-là, c'était plutôt le fait qu'elle invite quelqu'un à dormir chez elle. A l'époque, Mika était la personne la plus distante possible, jamais elle n'aurait fait une telle chose.

-Wouah, ça me fait plaisir de voir que Mika a d'autres personnes sur qui compter... Enfin je veux dire, elle passait tellement de temps seule que... rectifia le brun réalisant que ce qu'il avait dit pouvait être mal pris.

Encore une fois, sa réaction fit rire Livaï. Eren frissonna n'ayant pas l'habitude de le voir rigoler, son rire ressemblait à une mélodie, il était d'ailleurs assez agréable à entendre. Et puis, il trouvait Livaï bien plus beau lorsqu'il souriait, il avait bien plus de charme. Il se surprit à le détailler en se disant que Mika avait peut-être raison, Livaï était définitivement son genre. Il chassa cette idée avant de se concentrer sur ces courses.

-Ouais je vois ce que tu veux dire gamin. Faut dire que la première fois qu'on s'est parlé, on s'entendait pas spécialement bien, lui répondit le jeune homme qui observait du coin de l'œil Eren. Il était bien plus grand que lui, ses cheveux en batailles lui donnait un petit air mignon, mais c'était surtout ses yeux. Ils étaient fascinants. Bon, peut-être qu'il l'avait jugé trop vite. Mika avait un peu raison, il était pas mal mais c'est tout.

-45,75 euros monsieur, demanda la caissière alors qu'Eren présenta sa carte à l'employé.

Il attendit qu'elle valide la machine et inséra la carte avant de taper le code de son père. Seulement, son visage se crispa en une figure énervée. Livaï fronça les sourcils se demandant pourquoi une telle réaction n'ayant lui aussi jamais vu Eren avait une tête pareille.

La caissière tiqua et attendit patiemment qu'Eren refasse le code mais encore une fois, paiement refusé. Le jeune brun s'excusa auprès de la caissière et retira la carte avant de sortir du liquide.

-Mais quel connard... murmura-t-il dans sa barbe sur le point d'exploser.

Livaï qui se sentit mal pour lui tendit un billet de vingt et Eren le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Il refusa immédiatement.

-J'ai pas besoin de ton argent tu sais, lui dit-il.

-Prends-les gamin, je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir un enculé de paternel, rétorqua Livaï qui de toutes manières les donna à la caissière.

Eren finit alors de payer et un peu honteux n'osa pas regarder son camarade de classe.

-Merci, je te rembourserais, s'exprima-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Y a pas de quoi, mais je te préviens, j'aime pas les restaurants, taquina encore une fois Livaï qui ne se lassait pas de voir Eren virer rouge tomate.

Finalement, le brun roula les yeux et lui tira la langue d'un air moqueur avant de disparaître rapidement toujours aussi rouge. Livaï secoua la tête en se retenant de rire. Ce môme n'était pas possible. Puis il se ressaisit assez vite en voyant la caissière lui sourire comme si elle avait trouvé la scène trop mignonne. Il la foudroya du regard n'aimant pas être épié ainsi.

Il paya vite fait ses courses avant de partir prendre le bus et de s'en aller chez Mika qui prendrait son service d'ici une quarantaine de minutes. Avec un peu de chance, ils partiraient ensemble et il n'aurait pas à prendre le bus tout seul avec ses personnes polluant son atmosphère.

Il arriva pile à temps et se dépêcha en saluant Mika qui lui avait laissé quelques pâtes. Il croisa au passage ses voisins qui pensaient que lui et Mika étaient un couple qui s'était installé en ménage. Si ça leur faisait plaisir d'y croire. Il prit sa douche en vitesse et partit avec la jeune femme au bar. En dépit de ses 4h à passer autour d'inconnus bruyants, il était satisfait de passer une soirée tranquille avec sa meilleure amie. Qui plus est, elle était de service au bar, elle n'allait donc pas bouger pour servir les clients.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, elle partit dans les vestiaires mettre son tablier tandis que son ami partait s'asseoir sur un des tabourets en prenant soin au passage de vérifier si celui-ci était propre. L'autre barman le reconnut immédiatement et lui servit une bière. L'avantage d'avoir un proche qui bossait ici, c'est qu'il avait souvent des verres gratuits, même s'il payait quand même pour ne pas créer de problème à son amie.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte Mika était déjà là à préparer les boissons de certains clients. Elle était assez rapide, elle avait pris l'habitude au bout de quatre mois et puis il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients pour le moment.

Elle partit s'installer près de Livaï pour faire la causette quand elle eut fini. Elle le taquina en lui disant qu'une fille avait des vues sur lui mais il secoua la tête en roulant les yeux.

-Au fait, j'ai vu Eren tout à l'heure. T'avais raison, le morveux rougit vraiment pour rien, lui dit-il en buvant une gorgée.

Mika gloussa en servant une pression à un homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'années avant de lui répondre en essayant de se faire entendre à travers le brouhaha.

-Avoues, tu le trouves mignon !

La jeune femme prenait son sourire malicieux qui voulait tout dire, elle semblait essayer de lire dans ses yeux même si elle savait que c'était perdu d'avance.

-Il est pas mal, répondit Livaï d'un ton détaché en haussant les épaules, Mais trop chaste pour moi, rajouta celui-ci afin de se rattraper.

Contre toute attente, la jeune femme se mit à rire. C'était la chose la plus absurde qu'elle avait entendu.

-Eren est tout sauf une sainte-nitouche, t'as pas idée ! Il fait son timide mais il est tout sauf timide ! Reprit-t-elle avant de repartir dans un fou rire attirant certains regards de la part de quelques clients. C'est sur cette note festive que leur soirée continua et que les deux amis continuèrent une fois le service fini de la jeune femme.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello ! J'espère que vos exam' se sont bien passés pour ceux qui en passent !:)_

 _ **Iliana 19122 :** Merci c'est super gentil de voir que tu l'apprécies autant, ça m'encourage !:D Non, j'écris pas mon histoire en cours puisque je suis en vacance depuis le mois de mai, enfin, plus trop maintenant vu que je bosse (d'où le retard de la fanfic). Eheh tu verras, ça commence dès ce chapitre normalement x) Bonne lecture et merci pour ton commentaire ! (Je suis aussi folle je te rassure :') )_

 _ **James Black :** Merci beaucoup ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça m'encourage:) _

_**Myrie :** Mercii ! J'essaye de le rendre assez fluide en faisant des raccords:) En tout cas, ton commentaire m'a fait super plaisir !_

Vélo, boulot, dodo, voilà à quoi se résumait les jours de repos de Eren. Très vite, le week-end était fini. Cela signifiait donc que très vite, les cours avaient repris et la routine qui s'était mise en place reprenait également. Au moins, il retournait à l'internat. Il n'avait croisé son père qu'une ou deux fois, aucun échange n'avait été fait, aucune parole n'avait été prononcé. Il s'y habituait.

Lundi, il semblait tellement enchanté d'être de retour dans ce magnifique établissement scolaire qu'il en oublia ses écouteurs. Le jeune lycéen ne rata pas cette occasion pour se maudire en son for intérieur. Ses fidèles compagnons restaient toujours à ses côtés dans n'importe quelles situations. Mais visiblement, pas aujourd'hui.

Il se dirigea donc d'un pas lent vers l'enceinte du bâtiment, contournant les fumeurs qui embaumaient déjà l'endroit. Il croisa également certains camarades de sa classe, dont il ne se rappelait pas les noms, même au bout de trois semaines. Mais au moins, il se rappelait de leur tête, c'était déjà suffisant. Peut-être qu'il devait songer à se faire des connaissances, après tout il n'allait pas squatter comme un parasite auprès de Mika jusqu'à la fin de l'année, d'autant plus qu'elle ne serait plus ici l'an prochain. Si tout ce passait bien, elle aurait son bac haut la main.

Il prit la direction de la salle de maths en envoyant quelques messages à ses amis de Shiganshina. Mikasa et Armin lui envoyaient régulièrement des messages, pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais surtout pour veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, ses meilleurs amis étant très surprotecteurs, ils ne seraient pas prêts de lâcher l'affaire.

Finalement, Eren sentit une présence juste derrière lui manquant de faire tomber son portable de peur. Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir Petra qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle le serra dans ses bras comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques jours déjà. Eren se laissant faire sachant que la lycéenne n'était pas un mauvais bougre, d'autant plus qu'il appréciait sa compagnie. Elle était comme un rayon de soleil, toujours souriante et généreuse.

—Comment s'est passé ton week-end ?

Ses yeux pétillaient constamment, cette jeune femme dégageait réellement une joie qui pouvait vous contaminer au moindre contact. Il lui répondit que tout avait été tranquille en haussant les épaules et lui retourna la question par politesse. C'était une conversation plutôt banale et très vite la sonnerie se mit à retentir coupant court à l'échange.

Le brun s'en retourna auprès de sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire vers sa fenêtre. Même s'il était nouveau, il s'était attribué cette place comme place personnelle. Ses camarades semblaient l'avoir compris assez rapidement puisque aucun ne piétinait son espace privé. Sauf aujourd'hui visiblement. Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur sa droite bruyamment. Immédiatement, le brun se sentit moins à l'aise. C'était un gars de sa classe dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Le type était un ami de Nevi, il roulait sa cigarette sur la table en jetant des regards mauvais à Eren. A tous les coups, il s'était attiré des ennuis. Il avait vraiment un don pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

—Tu veux quoi ? Demanda Eren fatigué par cette attitude enfantine.

Le gars le regarda d'un air moqueur avec un sourire carnassier. Il avait un petit air supérieur et hautain, Eren se voyait mal passé deux heures en compagnie de cet idiot.

—C'est toi le petit pd qui a cherché Nevi ? Demanda le type méchamment non sans lâcher son sourire désagréable.

Eren roula les yeux, ce gars était vraiment un cliché ambulant. Typiquement l'adolescent populaire, qui faisait partie du club sportif du lycée, qui fumait, et qui faisait tomber toutes les filles. Eren avait juste envie de lui dire que la réalité n'était pas un film et qu'en général, les bad boys se retrouvaient avec une vie merdique. Mais il préférait le garder pour lui, après tout, il n'était déjà pas très apprécié par sa classe qui le trouvait assez solitaire.

—Tu devrais faire gaffe, être assis à côté d'un petit pd risquerait de te contaminer... J'ai pas envie que tu te mettes à vomir des arcs-en-ciel devant moi, rétorqua Eren avec un air sérieux qui déstabilisa son adversaire.

Bien évidemment, le gars ne sut quoi répondre et lui offrit un regard décontenancé. On avait beau dire qu'Eren était ce qu'il était, au moins, on ne lui enlevait pas son répondant. Soudain, sans même qu'Eren ne s'en aperçoive, Livaï se trouvait juste derrière eux, son sac sur ses épaules, son visage toujours aussi froid.

—Dégages abruti, c'est ma place.

Sans se faire prier, l'autre disparut aussi sec. Livaï l'impressionnait sérieusement, à juste raison. Il pouvait mettre n'importe qui à terre sans être essoufflé. L'adolescent avait beau être très petit, il pouvait être assez flippant quand il le voulait.

—Merci, se contenta de dire Eren qui se rendait compte qu'il devait beaucoup trop au jeune homme dernièrement.

—C'est dingue, faut toujours que tu te mettes dans des emmerdes pas possible _gamin_ , lui répondit Livaï.

Eren aurait juré voir un sourire se dessiner mais il pensa avoir halluciné. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le cours qui avait débuté, mais avec quelqu'un à sa droite, c'était bien plus difficile. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Livaï. Finalement, il décida de dessiner, il avait essayé au moins.

Au bout de trente minutes d'essai, il lâcha son crayon avec frustration pour admirer son œuvre. Il grimaça, c'était plutôt lamentable. Les lignes n'étaient pas droite et le personnage n'avait aucune expression sur le visage.

Il voulut rouler en boule ce massacre totalement insatisfait de lui mais une main venant de nulle part l'en empêcha. Plus précisément, la main de Livaï qui se posait sur la sienne pour prendre le dessin qui s'apprêtait à connaître un sort tragique.

—Oi gamin, laisses-moi au moins voir avant ! Soupira-t-il.

Eren se mit à rougir, il ne montrait ses dessins qu'à ses meilleurs amis, et encore, il fallait qu'Armin et Mikasa lui tirent les vers du nez pour un tel privilège. Le noiraud resta silencieux quelques instants ce qui confirma l'avis d'Eren sur son coup de crayon.

—Je sais c'est pas top, le personnage est vide et mes traits ne sont absolument pas droits, tenta-t-il de se justifier auprès de l'individu qui tourna la tête subitement pour le regarder avec cet air si neutre. Eren ne put s'empêcher de trouver une ressemblance entre l'ami de Mika et son personnage, le même visage, démuni de toutes émotions.

—Tss, c'est plutôt réussi morveux... répondit celui-ci en roulant les yeux s'apprêtant à lui rendre quand Eren le stoppa, leurs mains se touchèrent une seconde fois et lorsque le brun s'en rendit compte, il se mit à virer rouge pivoine.

—Gardes-le, après tout, vous avez la même expression lui et toi ! Rigola-t-il en ôtant rapidement sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Le plus gros problème avec Eren, c'est qu'il était impulsif, aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle malheureusement pour le jeune homme. Le brun, se rendant compte de la douceur des mains de son camarades, ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

—Tu as les mains vachement douces dis-donc ! S'exclama-t-il sans réfléchir.

Bien évidemment, Livaï haussa un sourcil ne s'attendant pas à une telle phrase. Que répondre à une remarque pareille.

—Enfin ! Pour un boxeur je veux dire... tenta de se rattraper le jeune brun encore plus gêné.

—Si c'est comme ça que tu commences les conversations, je suis pas étonné de voir que les autres ne viennent pas te parler gamin, répondit Livaï de son air naturellement sec.

Tout le reste de l'heure, aucun ne rajouta un mot. Eren était plus mal-à-l'aise qu'autre chose. Il avait sérieusement le don pour se coller la honte dans n'importe quelle situation, même les plus normales. Il ferma les yeux pour se remettre les idées en place et se força à penser à autre chose afin de passer sa honte.

Son esprit divagua énormément loin des cours de maths. Il repensait à ce que Jessy lui avait dit pendant le match. Elle l'avait remercié d'être resté près d'elle parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise en présence des autres. Eren se sentait plutôt mal pour la jeune lycéenne. De ce qu'il en avait compris, cela ne se passait pas bien dans sa classe. Cette injustice mettait le brun hors de lui. Ils étaient en première, ce n'était plus des gosses. Les moqueries et les sales coups ne devraient pas avoir lieu d'être.

En tout cas, il avait promis à la blonde de l'aider quoi qu'il arrive. Celle-ci l'avait alors surnommé L'Idiot Suicidaire, ce surnom étrange lui avait fait froncer les sourcils mais il s'en était accommodé le trouvant plutôt original.

—Eh gamin, je compte pas t'attendre une éternité !

Eren sortit brusquement de ses pensées ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce qu'on l'appelle là maintenant. Il se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait même s'il savait déjà qui était derrière cette phrase. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui l'appelait « gamin ».

Le brun se rendit vite compte que le cours venait de se terminer et que le noiraud attendait avec impatience.

—Excuses-moi, je ne savais pas que tu m'attendais ! S'excusa le penseur en rangeant ses affaires pour le prochain cours.

Ils se rendirent donc à leur cours d'option et Nuska les rejoignit. Le noiraud ainsi que la noiraude se saluèrent méchamment. Leur amitié fascinait Eren au plus haut point, du moins, au début. A présent, ils savaient que les deux lycéens s'appréciaient un minimum pour les avoir vu rigoler plusieurs fois ensemble.

La littérature passa plutôt rapidement contrairement aux maths. Nuska et Livaï débattait d'un livre. Vu comment ils étaient à fond sur le sujet, nul doute que le livre en question était un de leur désaccord. Bizarrement, les deux jeunes étaient souvent en désaccord.

Finalement, la fin des cours sonna et comme chaque lundi, Eren avait fini sa journée. Il sortit encore le dernier de la classe. C'est en sortant de la salle qu'il faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant Livaï juste derrière qui esquissa un bref sourire face à la réaction du brun.

—Mika t'a dit de m'attendre ? Demanda Eren curieux.

Pour toute réponse, Livaï roula les yeux avant de lui répondre sur un ton agacé.

—Non Mika ne m'a pas dit de surveiller ton beau cul si c'est la question. Je t'attends parce que j'en ai envie.

—Oh ! C'est gentil merci !

Eren lui lança un sourire mais se ravisa plutôt rapidement lorsque Livaï le dévisagea.

—Par contre si tu es toujours aussi lent, je risque d'arrêter.

Après cette phrase, le brun grimaça. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait se bouger un peu plus, au moins, il ne serait plus en retard. Et puis, Livaï était déjà bien gentil de l'attendre, il n'allait pas le faire patienter trois mille ans non plus.

Très rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent devant leur chambre d'internat. Eren avait observé Livaï marcher et devait avouer qu'il le trouvait assez petit. Il n'avait pas osé lui faire la réflexion mais dut bien justifier pourquoi il le regardait du coin de l'œil lorsque le noiraud l'avait remarqué. Lorsque le brun lui avait annoncé le fond de sa pensée, son interlocuteur lui avait juste dit qu'il était peut-être petit mais qu'au moins, il n'était pas lent comme certain.

Face à une telle répartie, Eren avait rigolé mais Livaï était resté silencieux. Avait-il mal pris sa réflexion ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. En fait, avec lui, il ne savait pas comment lui parler. Il était tellement neutre et froid qu'il était quasiment impossible de savoir s'il vous appréciait ou non.

Avant de rentrer « chez lui », le noiraud lui parla ce qui fit sursauter Eren ne s'attendant pas à entendre sa voix.

—Tu comptes toujours sursauter quand je te parle morveux ? Demanda-t-il.

—Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées... se justifia Eren comme il le pouvait, Tu me disais ?

Livaï le détailla rapidement du regard ce qui rendit Eren plutôt mal à l'aise d'être épié de la sorte.

—Fais quelque chose pour tes mains, elles sont trop sèches _pour moi_.

Puis il disparut sous l'air ébahi du brun qui fut surpris d'entendre une telle chose. Il observa ses mains et se rendit compte qu'en effet, ces mains étaient assez irritées. Il s'en voulut presque d'avoir osé toucher Livaï avec de telles mains.

La semaine se déroula sans encombre, sans accrochage et surtout sans déprime. Petit à petit, Eren faisait son deuil. Il fallait bien aller de l'avant, même si cela semblait facile à dire. Ses insomnies s'étaient calmées et il mangeait de nouveau correctement. Son poids était remonté, ses joues apparaissaient moins creuses.

Le soir, en rentrant à l'internat, il bossait puis s'endormait. Une certain quotidien s'était mis en place. Ce quotidien était ennuyant à mourir, et même s'il le détestait, il le rassurait néanmoins.

Chaque soir, il rentrait avec Livaï, chaque fin de cours, le noiraud l'attendait. Ils discutaient de plus en plus. Enfin, discuter était un bien grand mot. Ils échangeaient des banalités, des sujets sur la météo, les cours ou bien les profs. Parfois, Livaï lui envoyait un pic dont Eren répondait. Une fois que les deux jeunes étaient lancés, les insultes fusaient. Mais jamais ils ne se disputaient réellement. Cela ressemblait plus à un jeu.

Eren avait commencé à appeler Livaï « Le nain », quand à Livaï, il en restait sur « Gamin » ou parfois variait avec « Morveux ». Tout dépendait de son humeur. Très vite, Eren avait compris que les surnoms qu'il lui donnait n'avaient rien de méchants.

Vendredi, dernier cours, le sport. Eren retrouva Nevi mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Il restait avec Jessy, qui, sous ses airs timides, avait de grands potentiels. Les deux partageaient le dessin en commun. Eren n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'autre qui appréciait cette passion. C'était alors un réel plaisir de discuter dessin avec cette jeune fille.

Il échangeait aussi régulièrement avec ses amis de Shiganshina. Les vacances approchant, ils n'avaient qu'une hâte, c'était de les retrouver. Même s'il n'avait pas grand chose à leur raconter. Ils fêteraient l'anniversaire de Marco, Eren dormirait quelques jours chez Armin et son grand-père. Ils iraient également chez Mikasa et son tuteur.

Ils feraient tout comme avant, même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours, il n'attendait que ça. Pourtant, il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il n'avait plus sa place parmi eux. Il s'en voulait de ressentir cela mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Chacun faisait sa vie, et même s'ils restaient en contact énormément, il avait la désagréable sensation de ne plus vivre les mêmes choses qu'eux. Ils avançaient ensemble, et lui, de son côté. Il détestait ça, au plus haut point.

D'ailleurs, il avait presque failli oublier la soirée d'anniversaire que Mika lui avait organisé qui tomberait demain, précisément. Même s'il s'entendait bien avec Mika et ses amis. Il avait peur de ne pas être à sa place.

Tout d'abord, Edward, Winry, Livaï et Mika étaient plus âgés que lui. Même s'il s'entendait à peu près bien avec le noiraud. Il avait peur de rester dans son coin toute la soirée.

Ensuite, hormis Petra avec qui il parlait assez souvent, il ne connaissait pas trop Erwin, Nuska et Hanji ainsi que Alphonse.

De plus, il dormirait chez son amie. Certes, elle l'avait invité, mais sans trop l'expliquer, encore une fois, il avait l'impression de déranger. Toute cette attention sur lui le rendait presque trop malade, mais lorsqu'il se retrouva devant sa porte d'appartement, il se devait de cacher sa gêne derrière un sourire.

—Tu es venu Eren chéri ! S'écria une voix euphorique.

—Ton Eren chéri a des bons goûts niveau alcool ! Répliqua Nuska qui surgit de nulle part avant de lui prendre les boissons qu'il avait acheté en chemin.

Mika d'humeur joueuse lui asséna un coup de hanche pour la dégager du passage. Ces deux-là ressemblaient au yin et au yang. Autant Mika pouvait paraître assez loufoque voir enfantine, autant Nuska pouvait paraître assez mature et autoritaire. Pourtant, elles se complétaient, et puis, connaissant Mika, Eren avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'une relation on ne peut plus sérieuse.

La grise l'invita à rentrer et il fut soulagé de voir que pour le moment, seuls Livaï et Nuska étaient présents. Nuska s'occupait avec attention de ranger les boissons dans le frigo tandis que Livaï jouait à la console, une manette était à sa droite indiquant que Mika avait dû interrompre sa partie pour aller ouvrir au brun. Il salua le noiraud d'un coup de tête et celui-ci lui répondit d'un air détaché totalement absorbé par son jeu vidéo.

—Enlèves tes chaussures sinon ma femme de ménage va s'énerver, conseilla Mika en rigolant avant de rejoindre Nuska et de lui tirer les cheveux comme une gamine. Celle aux cheveux ébènes lui donna une pichenette sur le front et la grise se frotta le crâne en fronçant le nez, chose qui fit glousser sa conjointe.

Eren fronça les sourcils se demandant qui était la femme de ménage. Nuska ? Non, il voyait bien que ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Il comprit rapidement qui était l'agent d'entretien de ses lieux quand une remarque fusa.

—Ta gueule Mika ! Et ouais gamin, dégages tes pompes avant que je te fasse lécher le sol.

Livaï s'était exprimé de façon assez sérieuse tout en restant absorbé dans son jeu. Eren s'exécuta malgré tout ne voulant pas attiser sa colère. Et surtout qu'il savait que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Il observa du coin de l'œil les deux jeunes femmes qui souriaient à pleine dent. Il s'autorisa quand même à répondre à l'adolescent aux cheveux noir de jais. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement, parole de Jäger.

—J'ai jamais entendu autant de vulgarité dans une seule phrase, se moqua celui-ci qui prenait ses aises assez rapidement.

Cela lui attira le regard de Livaï qui ne se voulait absolument pas amical. Plutôt fier de lui, il se mit à sourire s'attirant encore plus la haine de l'autre.

—Tu comptes rester planté là ou tu viens jouer ? Les autres vont être en retard... A moins que tu préfères tenir la chandelle des deux goudous, rétorqua-t-il avec sa nonchalance légendaire.

Eren soupira intérieurement, ce type ne pouvait-il pas s'exprimer sans lâcher une seule insulte. Il partit s'asseoir sur le canapé en prenant la manette. Mika et Nuska discutaient tranquillement et avaient lancé un geste déplacé à l'encontre de Livaï qu'il ignora.

Livaï décida de changer de jeu et demanda à Eren ce qu'il voulait devant la panoplie que Mika possédait. Son choix se fit plutôt rapidement lorsqu'il vit dans un coin Mortal Kombat, le jeu de son enfance.

Il avait tellement craché sur ce jeu avec Mikasa et Armin, ils avaient pu passer des après-midi entiers dessus. Et à chaque défaite d'un joueur, ils se lançaient un défi ridicule. Manger de la moutarde, faire dix pompes, ce genre de conneries que font tous les mômes.

—Très bon choix gamin... ça fait un bail que j'y ai pas joué, s'exclama Livaï qui s'avérait assez bavard aujourd'hui.

—Je vais te mettre la raclée de ta vie...jubila Eren qui se mit à rire devant un Livaï sceptique, Au fait, tu sais que goudou ça se dit pas... rajouta celui-ci d'humeur assez taquin.

—Je sais, mais vu que je suis _pédé_ , je me permets de le dire, répondit son interlocuteur d'un ton neutre.

Eren ne fut pas plus surpris que ça, Mika lui avait déjà tendu plusieurs indices pour lui faire comprendre. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules devenant habitué à l'insolence de celui-ci. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent avec un match de gagné chacun.

—Rah... T'es tenace, tu lâches jamais prise ? Grogna Eren en se mordant la lèvre pour se concentrer tandis que son adversaire l'observait du coin de l'œil en rigolant intérieurement face à son attitude. Il était plutôt mignon comme ça, les traits concentrés, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Il le voyait sous un autre jour.

—Je lâche jamais prise, dans n'importe quelle situation, répondit l'adversaire avec un petit sourire amusé.

—Pff ! Il y a bien des situations où tu lâches prise, c'est pas possible ! S'exclama Eren en posant la manette alors qu'il venait de perdre le combat.

Le brun ne se rendit même pas compte de ses paroles, c'est lorsque Livaï s'approcha dangereusement de lui qu'il comprit qu'elles avaient un double sens.

—ça dépend avec qui, et surtout, ça dépend de l'activité gamin...

Son ton avait été séducteur et le rouge pivoine sur les joues d'Eren donna un fou rire à Livaï qui avait réussi à lui faire perdre les moyens. C'était la première fois que le brun voyait le noiraud piquer un fou rire à s'en tenir les côtes. Il devait avouer qu'il était bien plus mignon avec les traits décoincés.

Finalement, la sonnerie de la porte le calma et Mika ouvrit joyeusement à la petite troupe qui venait d'arriver. Maintenant, l'appartement comptait, en plus des quatre personnages, Erwin, Hanji, Petra, Ed, Al et Winry. Ils étaient désormais dix et l'appartement se faisait bien plus petit.

Nuska mit en route une playlist de rock, elle avait souvent de bons goûts musicaux alors les autres lui faisaient confiance.

Ils commencèrent doucement et tout le monde trinquèrent, bière en main, à l'anniversaire d'Eren. Finalement, ce moment fut de courte durée et chacun oublia très vite l'événement pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Certains discutaient, par exemple Al, Ed, Winry et Nuska qui avaient rejoint quelques minutes Eren, d'autres dansaient, comme Erwin, Hanji et Petra, et Mika, qu'Eren avait rejoint après avoir discuté avec la bande des tchatcheurs.

Livaï lui restait sur le canapé à les regarder, au début, Eren se demandait s'il allait bien mais très vite, il avait compris que c'était normal puisque Mika ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Mika, parlons-en, elle savait faire la fête, et pire, en tant que bonne russe, elle savait boire. Dès qu'Eren finissait son verre ou alors sa bouteille de bière. Elle revenait le chercher pour le resservir. D'ailleurs, elle en faisait de même pour tout le monde.

Au bout de quelques heures, lorsque la nuit était tombé.Dire que chaque personne était un minimum alcoolisée était un doux euphémisme, ceux qui en avaient la force dansaient. D'ailleurs, Ed avait surpris tout le monde en dansant avec Winry. Nuska aussi. Mika avait même réussi à tirer Livaï sur la piste. Les doux airs des sons de rock, de métal, et de hard métal tournaient mais cette fois, bien plus fort.

Bien qu'Eren avait été quelques peu sceptique quand à son intégration au sein du groupe, il se sentait bien à sa place en cet instant. Il s'amusait avec Hanji et Petra qui l'avaient directement rejoint dans la cuisine. En fait, un Eren content, c'était drôle à voir, en revanche, un Eren bourré, c'était hilarant. Plusieurs personnes lui avaient déjà dit, et d'ailleurs, certaines vidéos et photos le prouvaient.

L'ambiance était là, il avait discuté un peu avec tout le monde qui lui avait souhaité son anniversaire personnellement. Au final, vers minuit, les premiers durent partir habitant assez loin de chez Mika. Ils se retrouvèrent donc de dix à sept. Petra, Hanji et Erwin allaient s'en aller quand Mika décida que vu leur état, ils les accompagneraient en groupe. Alors les dix furent de sortie dehors pour raccompagner nos trois cendrillons.

Nuska restait accrochée au bras de Mika pour se réchauffer, elles discutaient et de temps en temps gloussaient sous l'effet de l'alcool. Ed, Al et Winry se chamaillaient comme à leur habitude, provoquant l'hilarité d'Hanji, d'Erwin et de Petra. Et Eren restait avec Livaï, seul, qu'il n'avait pas vu beaucoup de la soirée.

Au début, ils n'échangeaient aucun mot. Mais l'attitude du noiraud était joueuse, certainement à cause de l'alcool, d'ailleurs, on pouvait dire que Eren n'en menait pas large non plus.

Il se rendit compte que le meilleur ami de Mika restait un peu à l'écart ce qui obligeait Eren à ralentir par la même occasion.

—Bah dis donc ! Dépêchez-vous d'avancer Monsieur Ackerman ! Je pensais que j'étais le plus lent de nous deux ! Se moqua Eren avant de rigoler en imitant leur prof de maths.

Il s'attendait à tout type de réaction sauf à ce qu'il sente une main glisser le long de son dos ainsi qu'une voix lui susurrer près de son oreille ses quelques mots :

—Qui te dit que je ne veux pas t'écarter du groupe _volontairement_...

Sur ses paroles, le brun se mit à rougir mais n'écarta pas sa main de son dos pour autant. Livaï voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer. De toutes manières, il n'y avait rien de significatif. Ce n'était qu'un simple jeu, un stupide jeu de gamins qui avaient trop bu. Une histoire d'attirance physique, rien de plus, rien de moins. Le défi de celui qui perdrait le contact.

Eren, gagnant d'esprit, glissa sa main sur la joue du boxeur d'un geste presque sensuel avant de lui répondre à son tour.

—Si tu veux m'attirer dans tes filets, il faudra bien plus...

Ils s'étaient arrêtés se fixant dans les yeux, le reste du groupe ne s'était même pas rendu compte de cette scène. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assez près l'un de l'autre et chacun arborait un air provocateur. Livaï, persuadé que le brun allait lâcher partie, s'approcha si rapidement que son adversaire ne se rendit même pas compte que les quelques mètres qui les séparaient venaient d'être brisés en une fraction de seconde. Eren pouvait sentir le souffle de Livaï près de son cou, son souffle était chaud, presque brûlant. L'odeur d'alcool régnait mais Eren n'aurait su dire si elle venait de lui ou du noiraud, certainement les deux. Livaï s'impatientait tout en le détaillant d'un regard sournois. Il se demandait sincèrement si le gamin allait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

Le boxeur n'allait pas cacher qu'il l'intriguait énormément. Au début, il l'exaspérait plus qu'autre chose mais finalement, il l'intéressait. Enfin, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une attirance physique, Livaï n'allait pas se mentir à lui-même et dire qu'Eren était hideux. Le lycéen était beau, il avait une carrure attirante, et ses fesses étaient agréables à regarder.

Eren, quand à lui, dessoûla brusquement face à la situation. Qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait ? Il n'était pas encore sûr, mais en tout cas, il allait obligatoirement faire une connerie. Ce serait nier de dire qu'il était attiré d'une certaine manière par Livaï lui aussi, il le trouvait magnifique et charismatique, son arrogance qui pouvait en faire fuir plus d'un amusait le brun. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il y aurait quelque chose. Eren aurait pu jouer la carte de la jeune sainte-nitouche pour échapper à la situation, seulement, il savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Il avait déjà été plus loin qu'un simple baiser, il n'allait pas être effrayé juste parce que c'était Livaï.

—Bah alors gamin, on se dégonfle... se moqua Livaï qui fut couper par des lèvres douces et chaudes sur les siennes.

Alors il l'avait fait, Livaï se mit à sourire intérieurement avant de répondre au baiser et de commencer à danser avec les lèvres du brun. L'atmosphère qui s'était installée rendait la nuit chaude. Chacun jouait avec l'autre cherchant à se dominer, un véritable combat était né. Les mains de Livaï glissèrent le long de son dos pour se poser sur ses hanches tandis que celle d'Eren restèrent autour de son cou. Le cœur du brun faillit exploser littéralement. Il n'avait pas envie de se séparer de lui tant le baiser était exquis, pourtant, il fallut bien que les deux lycéens s'éloignent pour reprendre la route et leur souffle. Ils n'avaient pas envie de perdre le groupe.

Eren poussa un grognement de frustration, il détestait perdre. Sa réaction fit rire Livaï qui avouait en silence s'être trompé sur son compte.

Aucun des deux ne savaient combien de temps s'étaient écoulés, plusieurs minutes, juste quelques secondes, ils ne savaient rien. Autant Eren semblait soudain réaliser ce qu'il avait fait, autant Livaï s'en fichait. Le noiraud se contentait de sortir une cigarette et de l'allumer dans son éternel silence avant de tirer une latte en fixant du coin de l'œil le brun.

Leur marche se faisait dans un silence gêné pour Eren, et un silence naturel pour Livaï. Finalement, le brun but une gorgée de la bière qu'il tenait dans sa main pour se rassurer. Une chaleur se répandit dans son corps déjà alcoolisé depuis bien longtemps. Sa confiance revint brusquement semblable à un rappel à l'ordre.

—Au fait, j'avais raison ! Il y a bien des situations où tu lâches prise ! Se mit soudain à rire celui-ci à vive voix pendant que Livaï roula les yeux un sourire discret dessiné sur son visage. Même après ça, le gamin voulait encore jouer. Très bien, il allait voir que Livaï savait garder le contrôle de lui-même dans n'importe quelle situation. Il n'avait pas gagné, mais il n'avait pas perdu non plus. Et puis, peut-être que le morveux était un bon coup.

—Bon anniversaire gamin, d'ailleurs, tu as suivi mon conseil pour tes mains on dirait..., se contenta de dire le noiraud en faisant tournoyer sa cigarette dans le vide.

La soirée continua malgré tout dans la bonne humeur. D'ailleurs, les deux jeunes hommes restèrent souvent ensemble jusqu'à la fin, comme si quelque chose s'était débloqué entre eux. La gêne qu'Eren avait éprouvé s'était vite évaporée lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés et que l'alcool avait continué de couler à flot.

Le lendemain fut plus rude que prévu alors que Mika réveilla avec force Eren qui dormait par terre, un plaid avait été mis sur lui pendant la nuit. Il ne se rappelait même pas s'être endormi. D'ailleurs, il ne se rappelait de pas grands choses. Son crâne menaçait de tomber tant il avait mal, mais c'était sans parler de son envie de vomir incontestable. Pendant un moment, il se haïssait d'avoir autant bu et il se jura de ne plus jamais boire.

—Eren, lèves au moins ton cul sur le canapé...

La voix de Mika était un brin moins forte que la normale, preuve qu'elle devait bien avoir crié hier. Les voisins devaient avoir passés une nuit des plus paisibles et douces. Il s'en voulut se disant que s'il avait été à leur place, il aurait fini par s'énerver. Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient venus toquer et qu'il ne s'en rappelait plus, ce qui était fort probable.

Il prit finalement le risque d'ouvrir un œil avant d'être frappé par la lumière du soleil. Il poussa un grognement de douleur contre toute attente. Puis, forcé, il se leva avec difficulté, son corps le ruant de coup comme pour se venger de s'être mis lui-même dans cet état là. Il s'avachit sur le canapé comme une larve avant d'entreprendre de se rendormir dans un râle digne de celui d'un monstre.

—On a trop bu morveux ?

Une voix émergea également du sommeil, elle était rauque, forte mais surtout fatigué. C'était Livaï qui lui avait au moins pris la peine de s'endormir sur le fauteuil avec un coussin. Ce type gardait la classe dans n'importe quelle situation. Eren entrouvrit ses iris émeraudes et fixait Livaï sans cacher sa gueule de bois.

—Je boirais plus jamais autant putain... jura celui-ci oralement.

Un rire émergea de la cuisine derrière eux avant que la personne en question ne rétorque d'un air moqueur.

—Tu sais que tu m'as déjà dit ça la dernière soirée qu'on a faite ? Ravie de voir que tu as toujours cette bonne descente... gloussa Mika dans son coin qui préparait un verre d'eau pour ses deux invités qu'elle s'empressa de tendre aux deux comateux.

Sans vraiment s'occuper de savoir si le sol était propre ou non, elle s'y assit les mains et la tête enfouie dans son sweat-shirt. Elle avait mis sa capuche comme si le tissu pouvait la protéger de la lumière du jour. Mika était celle qui était la plus réveillée des trois.

—On dirait des zombies, je vous jure, se permit-elle d'ajouter dans le silence de mort qui régnait.

Livaï fut le premier à répondre en soupirant.

—J'avais oublié que tu ne vivais pas les gueules de bois de la même manière que tout le monde...

Eren poussa un ricanement qui ressemblait plus à un étouffement avant de rétorquer à son tour.

—En même temps, elle a du sang russe je te rappelle...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Livaï de rigoler dans son coin. L'échange ressemblait à une partie de ping-pong. C'était à celui qui tenait la meilleure raillerie.

—Vos gueules l'asiat et l'allemand ! Je vous ai gentiment apporté de l'eau ! J'ai fait une _alliance..._ S'emporta Mika gentiment. Eren avait oublié à quel point elle démarrait au quart de tour.

Les deux jeunes hommes se bouchèrent les oreilles lorsqu'elle haussa la voix. Pas dès le matin, et surtout, pas maintenant. Le silence revint rapidement et Eren se sentit tirer par des mains loin d'être délicates.

—Manier vous, c'est ménage! Je vais pas tout faire toute seule !

Soudain, comme un robot, Livaï se leva avant de partir faire la vaisselle. Eren, incrédule, lança un regard désespéré à Mika qui lui tendait un balai. Avec une lenteur implacable, le brun se résigna à quitter son plaid. Son amie poussa un soupir de soulagement et chuchota quelques mots au brun.

—Moi je sais dompter Livaï... Tu as encore des choses à apprendre jeune homme...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Je sais que je suis "légèrement" en retard mais disons que je n'avais plus trop le temps d'écrire. Enfin désolé de l'attente et merci pour vos commentaires! Je vais essayer d'être plus assidue pour la suite ahah**

Le dimanche avait été particulièrement exténuant pour les deux jeunes gens qui, après avoir fini leur corvée ménage, s'étaient avachis sur le canapé en poussant un râle d'exaspération. Eren était parti après avoir fini de s'occuper du sol, il était étincelant, pour le plus grand bonheur de Livaï qui se disait que finalement, le gamin n'était pas si empoté que ça. Le noiraud commençait déjà à somnoler tandis que Mika observait un point dans le vide, accompagnée de sa fidèle bouteille d'après soirée, la fameuse bouteille d'eau pour hydrater sa gorge desséchée par l'alcool de la veille. Son ami l'appelait « La Sainte-Bouteille » et il avait raison dans un sens, sans elle, Mika passerait sa vie à faire des allers et retours jusqu'à son évier pour remplir un verre.

Il commençait à faire à froid dans l'appartement, ils étaient en novembre, il était donc logique que la température baisse, et de ce fait, chacun était vêtu d'un gros sweat-shirt. Aucun des deux ne ressentaient réellement le froid, c'était plus Eren qui, une heure auparavant, se plaignait qu'il y aurait bientôt des stalactites pendus au plafond s'ils ne montaient pas le chauffage rapidement. Livaï s'était moqué discrètement de lui pendant que Mika était allée se laver. Il avait dit au brun qu'il connaissait un moyen de le réchauffer assez efficace et le concerné s'était contenté de rouler les yeux pour cacher ses joues rougies.

Le noiraud avait beau faire, il ne comprenait toujours pas réellement pourquoi sa meilleure amie lui disait que l'interpellé était assez dévergondé, il rougissait à un simple sous-entendu comme une fillette de neuf ans. Eren était une personne des plus complexes.

—Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, envie de vomir Lili ? Se moqua la jeune femme tout en restant un minimum sérieuse.

—Non, je repense quand tu as roulé une pelle à Hanji... rétorqua avec humour son ami tandis qu'il sentit qu'on lui poussait l'épaule pour le faire taire.

—On jouait au picolo ! Et puis après je me suis occupé de Nuska... ses lèvres ont le goût de pêche... dit-elle l'air rêveur ce qui lui attira un coup d'œil de Livaï qui se moquait assez souvent de son côté amoureuse à souhait. Il ne l'aurait jamais pensé ainsi lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Cette jeune femme qui était colérique et remplie d'arrogance, il ne l'aurait jamais pensé aussi douce. Peut-être que lorsque nous avions des sentiments, certains de nos traits de personnalités prenaient bien moins de place qu'à la normale. Mika avait tout simplement fait d'innombrables efforts pour être plus vivable pour Nuska.

La concernée le repoussa une nouvelle fois le trouvant trop taquin en ce moment, pourtant elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire si facilement. Elle contre-attaqua connaissant ses points faibles.

—Et tu peux dire ! Tu as passé la fin de soirée collé à Eren !

Livaï faillit s'étouffer en buvant dans sa bouteille d'eau, il pensait qu'elle ne les avait pas vu étant trop occupé à faire des câlins à sa petite-amie, ou alors qu'elle ne s'en rappelait plus étant trop bourrée.

—En même temps, tout le monde était caisse et disait n'importe quoi. Je préférais la compagnie du morveux qui au moins, savait à peu près ce qu'il disait.

Mika gloussa en guise de réponse avant de boire à son tour une gorgée dans sa bouteille, l'eau lui paraissait si agréable à sa gorge. Plus qu'en temps normal. Le silence qui régnait était apaisant également. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis, ils faisaient un boucan infernal.

—Et puis, ton Eren chéri rougit sans arrêt pour rien, je te signale, crut-il bon de rajouter.

Cette fois-ci, la grise fronça les sourcils comme si elle réfléchissait aux propos de son meilleur ami. Le Eren qu'elle connaissait n'était absolument pas gêné lorsqu'il parlait à un homme, en général, il était même plutôt séducteur. La preuve étant, la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient faites ensemble, son Eren avait chopé le plus beau type de la fête. Le brun était revenu vers la grise avec un sourire béa et un joli suçon sur le cou. Elle ricana intérieurement à cette pensée. En y repensant, il était vrai que l'attitude du brun envers son meilleur ami était assez spécial, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de faire de faux pas. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour comprendre les raisons, Livaï lui plaisait, tout simplement. Après tout, elle aussi avait réagi de la sorte avec la noiraude.

—Tu sais, t'es une des rares personnes que j'ai connu qui le fais rougir, peut-être que tu lui plais... tenta-t-elle déterminée à rapprocher les deux jeunes hommes.

Livaï resta silencieux, Mika sentit qu'il se crispa. Elle savait que le noiraud était tout sauf à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait des sentiments et des relations. Autant il aimait s'amuser, autant les histoires de sentiments le faisaient fuir. Sans trop d'étonnement, elle continua à le cuisiner persuadée qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

—Et puis, depuis quand tu t'intéresses autant à une personne ? Je t'ai pas vu comme ça depuis l'épisode Farlan...

Farlan était l'ex de Livaï, ils étaient encore ensemble lorsque Mika était arrivée en ville, le jeune couple avait rompu peu de temps après lorsque le blond avait dû déménager assez loin. La grise, qui à l'époque, le connaissait peu, avait bien vu que Livaï le vivait mal. Déjà qu'il vivait avec son oncle qui n'était pas d'une grande aide dans la vie de tous les jours. C'était d'ailleurs parce qu'elle avait été là pour le soutenir qu'ils avaient commencé à entretenir une amitié forte.

—Peut-être qu'il m'intéresse, mais j'ai pas de sentiments comme avec _lui_. Je l'aime bien, c'est tout. Il a une manière différente de voir les choses... et peut-être que ses lèvres ont aussi un bon goût, rajouta-t-il.

Mika fut prise d'un fou rire à ne pas s'en remettre, le noiraud se boucha les oreilles, ses éclats de rire lui brisaient les tympans. Elle jubilait malgré la fatigue, Livaï avait plus ou moins expliqué qu'il avait des vues sur lui.

—Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Alooooooooors Livaï ? C'était un baiser endiablé, ou doux ?

La jeune femme l'attaqua de questions, il finit par plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour lui intimer de se taire. Elle poussa un grognement d'insatisfaction avant de la retirer avec violence et de se recroqueviller sur elle-même avec un air boudeur.

Livaï haussa un sourcil et ricana face aux réactions enfantines de sa meilleure amie. Et dire que ça allait avoir 19 ans se disait-il intérieurement.

—C'était plus comme un jeu pour te répondre, mais sois gentille fermes-là. Je t'en ai assez dit.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard indescriptible comme si elle cherchait à lire en lui, puis, d'un air plus sérieux, elle lui répondit.

—Tu sais Li', ça commence toujours comme ça. Une simple attirance peut vite prendre une tournure plus intime. Les sentiments, ça se construit, ça ne vient pas du jour au lendemain... Que tu le veuilles ou non, les choses se feront d'elle-même...

Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux, la tête enfoncée dans son vêtement. Il réfléchissait aux dires de son amie, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Dans un sens, ses mots l'avaient rassuré. Décidément, il ne lui dirait jamais, mais elle lui manquerait l'année prochaine. Cette hystérique enfantine qui avaient constamment des idées farfelues.

—Une école de police hein ? Putain... Essayes au moins de m'attendre Pauvre Tâche. Tu ferais brûler l'école en moins d'une minute, lui dit-il de son air naturellement neutre.

La jeune femme ricana face au changement de sujet. Ils avaient de nombreuses fois discuté de ça, Mika voulait rentrer en école de police, mais elle n'était pas la seule, Livaï également. Erwin partageait leur point de vu, seulement, il souhaitait rentrer dans l'armée. La grise lui avait alors juré que de toutes manières, elle comptait faire une licence de droit avant de démarrer une carrière policière, dans tous les cas, les deux meilleurs amis rentreraient ensemble en école. Si tant est que les deux soient pris. En attendant, Livaï ne savait pas encore quoi faire comme étude l'année prochaine. Peut-être une licence de droit également, cela serait utile.

—Promis Pauvre Naze ! On est une équipe je te rappelle ! Mais avant tout, on a un truc à régler, et ce truc s'appelle Eren, se moqua celle-ci avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre et de se tordre de douleur.

 **BAM**

Il tapait sur le sac. Il tapait pour oublier sa frustration. Il faisait ressortir sa colère à travers ses poings. Il avait horreur lorsqu'elle lui faisait un tel coup.

Alors il s'acharnait avec brutalité, de la sueur coulait le long de son front, le long de son cou, le long de son dos, le long de son torse. Son t-shirt trempé gisait sur sa droite, ses cheveux en bataille étaient mouillés de transpiration.

Il n'en revenait pas. Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle, une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu au lycée, ni même à la salle. Elle n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages.

Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Tout allait pour le mieux, et puis, quelques jours après la soirée. Mika avait tout simplement disparu de la circulation.

Rien.

Les premiers jours, il ne s'en était pas plus inquiété, il lui arrivait régulièrement de disparaître un ou deux jours. Mika avait peut-être grandi, elle n'en restait pas moins la Mika qui avait besoin de sa solitude.

Mais Livaï connaissait ses moments de solitude, c'était ses périodes où la grise broyait du noir. Il s'inquiétait autant qu'il lui en voulait, ressassant encore et encore la même réflexion, il retapa une dernière fois jusqu'à qu'il sente une main se poser sur son épaule.

Le noiraud se retourna encore plus agacé qu'on le coupe dans son élan, il allait rétorquer quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son coach.

—Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais tu vas avoir les mains en sang Livaï, dit-il simplement d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Livaï le fixa quelques instants avec des yeux vides. Il était essoufflé, son cœur battait tellement vite et tellement fort qu'il était persuadé qu'on pouvait l'entendre à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Il ôta doucement ses gants avant de voir qu'en effet, des tâches rouges s'étendaient sur ses bandages. Dans un geste lassé, il haussa simplement ses épaules avant d'essuyer son front et de partir vers son sac.

—Livaï... rappela à l'ordre son coach l'arrêtant en chemin, Je te rappelle qu'aucune mauvaise humeur n'est tolérée ici...

—T'en fais pas, de toutes façons, je me tire, répondit-il d'un ton naturellement froid.

Le noiraud n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il s'aperçut que son coach était juste derrière lui, les bras croisés, l'air sévère, la montagne de muscle n'était pas prête de bouger tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse concrète.

—Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas sinon tu me fais un murph' pour te remettre les idées en place.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant, se défiant du regard, Livaï se fichait éperdument de faire un murph. Finalement, connaissant l'adulte, il savait que celui-ci ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Il soupira prêt à lui expliquer que l'absence de sa meilleure amie l'agaçait, mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche que la jeune femme entra dans la salle.

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit ce qui n'attira pas l'attention du coach. C'est seulement quand il vit que Livaï observait l'entrée qu'il se retourna.

—Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait pas vu celle-là, s'écria-t-il d'un ton amical ravi de la revoir.

Mika lui envoya un sourire discret avant de filer mettre ses affaires dans le casier. Le noiraud n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour se diriger en direction des vestiaires abandonnant complètement sa précédente conversation.

Il entra avec fracas dans les vestiaires des femmes, ne se préoccupant guère de savoir si quelqu'un y était. Et puis, de toutes manières, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait énormément de femmes dans cette salle.

Mika était à son casier habituel, complètement changée, elle semblait regarder dans le vide comme si quelque chose la préoccupait.

—C'est quoi ce bordel ?! S'écria Livaï hors de lui.

La grise prit bien son temps pour répondre comme pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer à ce jeu là. Elle ferma son shaker lentement, le clic du bouchon se fit entendre et elle daigna enfin lever les yeux.

—Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Livaï.

Sa voix était sèche, d'ailleurs, s'il l'observait bien, il pouvait voir des cernes profondes sous ses yeux, son teint était pâle. Ses yeux étaient vides et épuisés. Livaï ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Même s'il lui en voulait, la voir ainsi l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose si bien qu'il perdit son ton énervé.

—Mika, il y a un truc qui ne...

—Tout va bien, vraiment. J'ai juste eu des horaires difficiles cette semaine.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis finalement, elle ferma la porte de son casier bruyamment pour montrer que la discussion était finie. En quelques secondes, elle disparut de sa vue.

Ne sachant que faire, il se décida à rentrer chez Kenny préférant être là-bas avant son arrivée. Prenant la direction de l'arrêt de bus, il n'arrêtait pas de se ressasser constamment le visage de Mika. Il devait en savoir plus, et pour ça, il ne devait pas agir seul. Il demanderait l'aide de quelqu'un qui la connaissait autant que lui.

Livaï pourrait en parler à Nuska, cependant, quelque chose lui disait que non. L'attitude de son amie était des plus ternes depuis une semaine et lorsque Livaï lui avait demandé si elle avait des nouvelles de la grise, Nuska lui avait juste rétorqué que c'était lui son meilleur ami, pas elle.

Il aurait fallu être stupide pour voir qu'elles étaient en froids. Le noiraud avait alors insisté pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Nuska lui apprenne que les deux jeunes femmes étaient en break.

Il chercha alors dans son répertoire le numéro d'une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé appeler, mettant de côté pendant quelques jours leur petit jeu, il ne pouvait laisser Mika sombrer ainsi.

Livaï avait eu son numéro lors de la soirée, pour l'instant, il ne l'avait encore jamais contacté par sms. Il fallait un début à tout disait-on, pourtant, ce début lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Le noiraud attendit que quelqu'un décroche patiemment, mais personne ne répondit.

Il était dans une impasse. Il se sentait inutile. Mais surtout, il avait peur, peur que Mika ne fasse une connerie.

Soupirant de rage, il observa ceux qui étaient dans le bus avec lui. Il était 19h30, il n'y avait quasiment personne. Seuls une femme et son enfant étaient assis sur les sièges en face de lui. Derrière se tenaient des étudiants qui semblaient partir en soirée, chacun tenait un sac de course provenant du market du coin.

La radio tournait en fond créant une ambiance sonore en ce début de nuit hivernale. Livaï se demandait en vain ce qu'il s'était passé pour voir la grise aussi amorphe.

Épuisé par tout ça, il préféra se concentrer sur le bruit des roues sur la route. Il arriva finalement chez Kenny toujours en proie à une réflexion intense. Le noiraud observa une nouvelle fois son téléphone dans l'attente de la réponse d'Eren. Livaï était persuadé que lui seul avec la réponse à l'attitude de sa meilleure amie.

Il attendit, une minute, deux minutes, toujours les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Alors qu'il allait abandonner agacé du brun, le mobile se vit à vibrer . Sans réfléchir, Livaï s'en empara immédiatement.

— _Allô Livaï ?_ Interrogea une voix qui émergeait du sommeil.

Malgré la situation, le noiraud ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que le brun avait une voix plutôt envoûtante lorsqu'il ne gueulait pas. Il se reprit rapidement ne voulant pas faire durer l'échange plus longtemps.

—Morveux, t'es libre demain matin ? Faut qu'on parle.

De son côté, Eren n'en revenait pas. Il détestait par dessus tout cette phrase. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence quand finalement, il répondit.

— _Euh... Ouais, mais pourquoi ?_

—ça concerne Mika, expliqua simplement Livaï avant de noter l'adresse d'Eren sur un bout de papier.

Le lendemain comme promis, Livaï se retrouvait devant la porte d'appartement de son camarade de classe. Eren le fit entrer avec un sourire qui se voulait accueillant même s'il devait avouer ne pas encore être à l'aise en la présence du noiraud.

Il invita Livaï à s'installer sur le canapé priant intérieurement pour que son père reste couché. Son paternel était encore rentré à une heure tardive, complètement HS, alors Eren avait décidé de s'occuper de lui.

—Tu veux à boire ou à manger ? Demanda poliment le brun.

Livaï refusa silencieusement, la seule chose que le noiraud désirait, c'était comprendre ce qu'il se tramait et il savait qu'Eren avait la réponse.

—Donc, tu veux me voir à propos de Mika ? Dit-il encore plus gêné par le silence, Pour tout te dire, je pensais plutôt que tu demanderais à Nuska...

—Elles sont plus ensemble.

Eren fit les gros yeux ne s'attendant pas à une telle information. Il y avait deux semaines de cela, les deux jeunes femmes s'aimaient encore passionnément. C'était exactement la même situation qu'il y a trois ans en arrière. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour comprendre le problème.

—Je vois... répondit-il visiblement inquiet.

—Quelque chose me dit que tu sais ce qu'il se passe, déclara de son ton neutre Livaï qui le fixait intensément.

Le brun ne savait pas réellement quoi dire, s'ils étaient si proches, ne devait-il pas être au courant ?

—Je pensais que vous vous disiez tout, rétorqua Eren en haussant les épaules s'attirant le regard de foudre du noiraud, Enfin... Est-ce-que tu l'as vu récemment ?

Livaï raconta alors la fois où elle était rentrée dans la salle de boxe, son attitude, son teint malade mais aussi le fait qu'elle ignorait ses appels. Il rajouta que personne n'avait de nouvelles d'elle, pas même les gens de sa classe.

Eren parut réfléchir à son tour, un frisson le parcourut l'échine quand il songea à cette hypothèse.

—Elle ne t'a jamais parlé de ses parents ? Demanda-t-il alors avec sérieux.

Le noiraud secoua la tête en guise de réponse négative. Il savait juste qu'à son arrivée en première, la grise était émancipée. Elle n'avait jamais souhaité aborder le sujet même lorsque Livaï lui avait demandé. Cependant, Eren semblait en savoir un rayon sur ce sujet ombrageux.

—Tu sais pourquoi c'est une mordue de boxe thaï ? Parce que son père était boxeur. D'ailleurs, Mika n'était pas désirée, sa mère l'a eu à seize ans. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'au jour où son père est mort dans un accident de voiture. Elle avait onze ans. Sa mère est rentrée en dépression et leur relation a commencé à se dégrader. Sa mère prenait beaucoup de cachets alors Mika a été placé en famille d'accueil, c'est pas ses meilleurs souvenirs mais je sais qu'elle a perdu contact avec sa mère depuis ce jour-là. La suite tu la connais, elle s'est émancipée et s'est cassée de Shiganshina pour venir ici, expliqua Eren d'un ton lourd.

Livaï resta silencieux s'imaginant le parcours que sa meilleure amie avait pu vivre. Eren ne lui laissant pas plus de temps avant d'enchaîner.

—Mais ce que tu sais pas, c'est qu'avant son départ, Mika a commencé s'éloigner, elle restait seule, elle avait une sale mine. C'est comme si elle se sentait vide. Et puis, on a fini par s'engueuler, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on avait un peu perdu contact.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, le visage d'Eren se forma en masque de culpabilité. Livaï voyait bien que cela le rongeait encore même si des années s'étaient écoulées.

—La Mika que tu connais, c'est pas la même Mika que j'ai connu. Mais si actuellement elle est dans cet état, je vois qu'une chose possible. C'est qu'elle est rentrée en contact avec sa mère par je ne sais quelle moyen.

Eren finissait de s'expliquer, il fixait ses chaussures se détestant soudainement. Encore une fois, il n'était pas là pour la grise qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Que devait-il faire ? Rester auprès de son père ou bien aller voir Mika ? Eren était le seul à connaître l'histoire entière, il l'avait vu sous tous ses jours. Bien que le noiraud soit proche de la grise, le brun savait qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la sortir de cette impasse.

—Je vois... finit alors par dire Livaï qui se levait du canapé. Il comprenait bien mieux maintenant pourquoi un tel état. Il s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement quand il s'aperçut qu'Eren prenait sa veste, Eh morveux, tu m'accompagnes chez Mika ?

Eren lui lança un sourire timide en acquiesçant avant de déclarer devoir faire une course avant et qu'il le rejoindrait à l'appartement.

Livaï prit alors la direction de l'arrêt de bus afin d'aller chez sa meilleure amie. Il ressassait encore les paroles d'Eren, il n'y faisait qu'une conclusion. Mika vivait dans la solitude complète, il comprenait mieux pourquoi alors elle le laissait dormir si souvent chez elle. Tout prenait sens.

Il entra dans le transport, bipant sa carte et s'installant dans un coin perdu dans ses réflexions. Ses yeux dérivaient sur les passagers, il y en avait peu en ce dimanche pour son plus grand bonheur.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'il arriva à destination, très vite, il monta les mêmes escaliers qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre. Et puis, finalement, il était devant l'appartement. Cette fois-ci, au lieu de se servir du double des clés, il toqua.

Il attendit bien une minute sur le palier, il jura se demandant si la grise était chez elle. Et puis finalement, alors qu'il allait l'appeler, il entendit le clic du verrou s'ouvrir et la porte qui grinçait dans le silence.

Devant lui se tenait Mika, ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon raté, elle portait un sweat-shirt vert ainsi qu'un short de sport noir. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noirs, ils étaient bouffis et rougis signe qu'elle avait pleuré. Son teint était tellement blanc qu'on aurait cru voir un fantôme. Mika avait tout simplement une allure minable et Livaï s'en voulait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il la laissait s'enfoncer et le résultat était devant lui. Mais le pire, ce n'était pas encore son teint maladif ou ses cernes, c'était ce regard vide. Il n'y avait aucune lueur, rien, juste des prunelles violettes qui le fixaient. Mais même en le regardant, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle le voyait.

Son amie le laissa entrer avant de repartir silencieusement vers le canapé. Livaï observait la pièce, en dépit de la déprime de sa camarade, il était plutôt propre. Enfin, il fallait faire la vaisselle, aérer la pièce et balayer, mais sinon, ce n'était pas trop sale.

Le noiraud jeta un bref coup d'œil sur la table, il y avait des factures mais aussi un paquet de cigarette bien entamé ainsi qu'un peu d'herbe. Il poussa un soupir avant de déclarer :

—Tu reprends cette merde ?

—Ouais.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole depuis le cours de boxe. Il n'avait jamais entendu une telle intonation dans sa voix. C'était comme si ce n'était plus elle qui parlait mais un robot.

Livaï poussa un énième soupir avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et les volets, il commença à faire la vaisselle puis balaya. Cela ne lui prit qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il referma la fenêtre. Il faisait horriblement froid dans son appartement mais Mika ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Le noiraud alla alors s'emparer d'un plaid qu'il mit avec soin sur les épaules et les jambes de son amie.

Elle n'avait même pas bougé d'un centimètre, elle se contentait juste de fixer le mur en face. Le cœur de Livaï se serra, il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'aider, il priait pour qu'Eren arrive au plus vite. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour la rassurer ou même la réconforter, il se contenta juste de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de l'attirer à lui. Même là, elle ne répondit pas à son étreinte. D'un geste protecteur, il lui caressait le bras. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire et il s'en voulait.

—Tu devrais dormir Mika, ça te fera du bien, dit-il d'un ton doux qu'il n'utilisait que rarement.

—J'arrive pas à dormir.

A l'entente de sa voix, il resserra son emprise sur la jeune femme en fermant les yeux. Pour la première fois, il avait peur pour elle. Il repensa aux mots d'Eren.

— _La Mika que tu connais, c'est pas la même Mika que j'ai connu._

Le brun l'avait-il déjà vu dans cet état léthargique, amorphe ?

—Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, je te laisserais pas seule, tenta-t-il en vain.

—Je sais... murmura la grise qui ne quittait pas le mur des yeux.

Eren, que faisait-il ? Pourquoi vouloir faire une course avant de le rejoindre ici ? Livaï détestait lorsqu'une situation lui échappait et qu'il ne comprenait pas. De plus, il revoyait la grise qui lui avait tant de fois remonté le moral et lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, il en était incapable.

Ils restèrent ainsi les deux pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur le brun.

Malgré son arrivée, personne ne parlait. Eren ne se rappelait que trop bien de ce type de déprime, seulement cette fois, il avait la sensation que quelque chose avait littéralement chamboulé Mika. D'habitude, la grise ne restait pas aussi longtemps dans cet état.

Il s'approcha à pas de loup vers le duo avant de faire face à Mika. Livaï l'observait faire, il s'aperçut qu'il tenait en main un paquet de bonbons, à l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs granules en forme de spiral rouge. Le noiraud ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils surpris. Il délaissa sa meilleure amie pour aller dans la cuisine afin de les laisser parler mais n'en n'écoutait pas moins la conversation.

—Tu sais, ça a pas été évident d'en trouver dans cette ville, rigola Eren en tendant plusieurs granules à Mika.

Livaï n'avait aucune idée ce que ces granules avaient de magique cependant, elles semblaient attirer l'attention de Mika.

—Eren ? Demanda celle-ci comme si elle sortait de sa transe.

—ça y est ! Tu me reconnais ! Continua-t-il avec son sourire rassurant.

Livaï était stupéfait, il ne savait pas la relation qu'elle et son camarade de classe avait eu en revanche, ils semblaient très proches. Il n'avait jamais vu Mika réagir ainsi avec une autre personne que lui ou Nuska.

—Alors, tu comptes me dire ce qu'Elle a encore fait ? Poursuivit Eren en posant sa main sur son épaule.

La grise baissa le regard, Eren pouvait voir une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il ne portait pas Sylvia dans son cœur, plusieurs fois, elle avait détruit Mika. Mais cette fois-ci, la femme avait du faire fort pour laisser Mika dans un tel état.

—Elle a une gamine de trois ans, murmura Mika en frissonnant.

Le brun fronça les sourcils abasourdi par une telle information.

—Pardon ? Dit-il sous le choc.

Mika releva le regard, une colère avait laissé place au vide précédent. La grise se leva brusquement complètement enragée. Ses mains tremblaient de haine.

—Elle a une putain de gamine de trois piges ! Elle vit avec un mec plein au as ! Ma mère a refondé une putain de famille pendant que je vis dans la merde ! Et tu sais quoi ?! Elle m'a complètement snobé quand elle m'a vu ! Elle m'a vu et la seule chose que j'ai vu dans son regard, c'était du putain de mépris ! Mais quelle famille de merde j'hallucine ! Cria Mika en larmes.

Eren se leva pour la réconforter comprenant le mal-être dans lequel la grise devait être. Livaï s'approcha à son tour attiré par les éclats de voix.

—Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle, la seule chose que je mérite c'est ça ?! Elle était passée là toutes ses années, à s'occuper du cul de ce sale type, à pondre un mioche alors qu'elle en avait déjà une ?! Putain j'en reviens pas ! Cracha-t-elle la voix brisée. Dans sa colère, elle balança les granules à l'autre bout de la pièce avant d'aller dans sa chambre ne supportant plus les regards compatissants de ses deux amis.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux quelques minutes ne sachant que faire. Finalement, Livaï décida de rester chez Mika cette semaine, ils s'arrangèrent entre eux pour que la grise ne se retrouve jamais seule. Il n'y avait plus de question de jeu ou autre, la réalité les avait rattrapé et aucun des deux refusaient de laisser Mika dans cette situation.


End file.
